My Toxic Affections
by Cymbala
Summary: “W..what are you doing?” Hiro asked shakily.“I need to check something.” He moved in even farther, his mouth almost covering Hiro's. Rating may go up.
1. Strawberry Fields Forever

**A/N: **W00TAGE! I'M GOIN' TA ANIME BOSTON 2007! YAYNESS!! Now that that's out of the way, I'll talk about the story!

Well, for those of you who don't know, this story is a continuation/spinoff/connected idea/ whatever you want to call it of my other Gravitation fic, "Bad Luck Birthday". That fic centers around Yuki and Shu, and about half way in, I found this strange obsession for HiroxK. So I look in the Gravi section, and there was only like, two pages of stories for them.

So now, I'm ADDING to those two pages for HiroxK lovers everywhere! And if you AREN'T a HiroxK lover (or supporter) then it's my goal by the end of this story to make you one!

Anyway, the more important business. I don't feel like putting a summary of the other story, but what I will do is when there's a part taken from the other story, I'll explain it. Or, you could make your life easier and just read "Bad Luck Birthday", and check out some of my other stories too...

I'm just sayin'...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation, can't own Gravitation, and never will own Gravitation. There, now that the painful words are done, let's get onto the story!

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Strawberry Fields Forever

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Hiro as he shot up from his comfy bed. He shouted so loud into the phone that Ayaka had to pull the phone away from here ear. She giggled at the guitarist's reaction and said yes.

"Of course I'm serious, Nakano-san! I wouldn't mind spending some of my time in the city with you! I'm coming up from Kyoto in a couple of days, and it would be great to maybe have dinner!"

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing! Ayaka was practically _begging_ him to go out on a date with him! He was at a loss for words.

"Nakano-san? Are you still there?" she asked. Hiro recovered quickly from his stupor as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah! Um...wow..."

There was a giggle on the other side of the line. "Wow what?"

"I mean...just you coming to see me...wow...and us going out...WOW... it's all just so..."

"Wow?" Ayaka finished. She started to laugh again, and Hiro joined her. "Maybe you can think of some other parts of speech by the time I get there. Alright?"

Hiroshi nodded ecstatically, but then realizing that Ayaka couldn't see him, gave a quick and thrilled "OK!"

An obvious smile in her voice, Ayaka bid Hiroshi farewell as she hung up the phone. Hiroshi couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on his face.

"YES!" he exclaimed, falling back on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and laughed again. Ayaka really wanted to go on a date with him! It was too good to be true!

'I should ask her to stop using my last name though...' he thought. Hiro really wanted her to think of him as more than just another guy, and there was no way the honorifics were helping.

Hiro continued to smile as he started fantasizing about what the day would be like with Ayaka. They could go out for dinner, maybe a movie, and at the end...

...A kiss?

Hiro blushed a little and brought his fingers up to his lips, just brushing them. If they did, it would be his first kiss...

...with a girl that is.

He remembered the incident between him and K, six months before. Trying to break him from his supposed 'coma' Hiro had forced himself to kiss the American. It turns out, K had been faking and had just acted like he was unresponsive to see how Hiro would react. (Obviously, this is a reference to the first story.)

What was supposed to be a little kiss turned into something a little more than Hiro bargained for. He blushed a little as he recalled how K had kissed him so passionately.

Suddenly realizing what he was thinking about, Hiro shook his head vigorously. "Hey!" he said to himself, sitting up again, "I just got the girl of my dreams to go out with me! This is a good moment, and the last thing I need is to ruin it with thoughts of that horny bastard kissing me, no matter how nice it was!"

Hiro mentally slapped himself and did a double take. What had he just said? He looked at the time. It was just past eleven thirty.

"I'm just tired..." he tried to assure himself, "Yeah, that's it...There's no way I could've meant that..."

Right?

Hiro tried to shake the bad thoughts from his mind, attempting to replace them with thoughts of Ayaka as he fell asleep.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

K awoke, more than reluctantly, for the third time that night. He muttered curses under his breath as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

'Damn, I only slept for an hour this time.' He thought.

K got out of bed and started for his kitchen. When he got there, he turned the light on, and he went to the fridge. The cold air that blew past him caused him to shiver as K reached for the small plastic container that held the fruit.

He closed the door and peeled off the top. K sighed as he looked at the contents.

There were only three strawberries left.

"Damn!" he said. He took one of the small red fruits out of the container and bit off the end. This was the fifth strawberry container he'd gone through.

_Today_.

"I wonder if they drug these things..." K said aloud. This was getting ridiculous! He was going through strawberries like water and he couldn't understand why!

And not to mention the lack of sleep he'd been getting lately! Within the last few weeks, he'd started waking up at all hours of the night craving _something._

But he couldn't figure out what!

The first time this craving occurred, he had been satisfied when he put a strawberry in his mouth, but lately, that little band-aid fix wasn't working anymore. Now the cravings were occurring at night too. The strawberries were a substitute taste for something, but K had no clue what it could be.

He'd gone to see a therapist to try and figure out what was wrong with him, and maybe even find out what the mystery flavor he was seeking might be. Unfortunately, the only thing that the therapist could tell him, was that he was craving something that it needed desperately.

Yeah, no shit.

K popped another strawberry in his mouth. This wasn't the only thing that had been weird though. He'd stopped dreaming a long time ago, and when he did, it would always be the same.

He was always looking for someone.

K had no idea who the person was, but all he knew was that the person in his dream was important. The best reason he could come up with for this dream to start happening, was that the person he was looking for was connected to his new craving for fruit, namely strawberries.

He glanced down longingly at the last little piece of fruit, sitting there, all alone with no other friends to comfort it. K looked at the clock in his kitchen.

It was 3:15. He'd probably be up in another hour wanting more.

He sighed and put the lid back on the container and placed it in the fridge. He turned off the light and went back to his room.

As K got himself back into bed, he had a casual thought.

'Maybe...I need to go back to the states for a while...back home...'

Home sickness? Could that be the problem?

K snorted a laugh. He'd never been homesick before, why would he start now?

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to fall back into a deep slumber, knowing it would be interrupted again soon enough.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

The next day at work, K wasn't having anymore luck. He'd temporarily switched from the fruits themselves to some strawberry flavored pocky (**A/N**: I'm eating pocky right now:D). Of course, he'd bought more than a few boxes.

As he placed a new stick in his mouth to suck on, there was a tap on his shoulder. K turned to see who it was and was greeted by a greedy hand. "You better plan on sharing some of that." Said Kyra, a stern look on her face.

Kyra was sixteen years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and practically K's double in terms of personality (She's from the other story). Ever since the attempt by Kaneda Urashima on Shuichi's life, Tohma had decided to buff up Bad Luck's security.

Thus, Kyra was hired.

K scoffed and handed her a single skinny stick. "Don't eat it all at once now!" He said, grinning a stupid grin as he patted her softly on the head before taking off. Kyra clutched the small stick in her hand and glared.

"You'll regret this later you stingy bastard."

As K made his way upstairs, he ran into one of his favorite familiar faces. "Hey Hiro, you look weird. Did you sleep well?" he asked as Bad Luck's guitarist passed him. Hiro looked back at K and immediately began blushing.

K raised an eyebrow and began to follow Hiro. "Hey man, are you alright?" He reached out to touch Hiroshi's shoulder, but his hand was instantly smacked away.

"I'm fine ok?? Just leave me alone."

K watched as Hiro quickly made his way away. He shoved another stick in his mouth. The little box was now empty. K cursed loudly as he flattened the box and threw it out in a nearby garbage can.

That was the third box.

And it was only 9:30.

'Maybe I really am getting homesick...' he thought. After all, whatever he was in need of, he knew it was something he hadn't had in a long time. And the last time he was in the states was a couple of years ago.

Maybe it was time to go home...

Just as he thought this, K's phones started to ring. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear. "Hey, what's up?" he said, emotionlessly. His tone however, quickly changed when he heard who it was on the other side.

"Judy! What's going..."

He was silenced as he listened to his wife's words.

"I see..." he said. "Alright, I guess I'll see you in the next week."

As he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, he sighed.

Yep, it was time.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

As he closed the door to the meeting room, Hiro looked back to make sure K hadn't been following him. He sighed when he realized that he was all alone. After all, he was still trying to get over what he'd said to himself the previous night. It seemed, no matter how many times Hiro tried to tell himself that it was just a slip of the tongue, it didn't help.

That, and during the night, his dream was a replay of the kiss between the two of them in Hi-Definition.

The more Hiro thought about it, the more he realized that if Suguru hadn't walked in when he did, he may have actually started to go along with what K had started...

"NO!" he screamed, hitting his head against the wall, "BAD THOUGHTS! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!"

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend after you haven't seen him for three days?" asked a mysterious voice. Hiro jerked his head around to see Shuichi grinning and waving his hand happily. "Didja miss me?" he asked.

Hiroshi began rubbing his head and smiled along with his friend. "Sorry about that Shuichi...I had a rough night."

"K keep you up all night?" The singer asked playfully. Hiro replied with a blood red face and a loud exclamation of "WHAT?!?!?" Shuichi laughed and hit Hiro in the back.

"Hey hey, I'm just kidding, you know that! Although, I still hold that you two would make a cute couple..."

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, THAT WAS JUST A JOKE THAT K PLAYED TO GET ME ALONE!!"

Shuichi smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, that didn't come out right, BUT IT WAS STILL JUST A PLOY!"

They had of course been referring to when K needed to discuss something in private with Hiro, and to get him away from the other members of Bad Luck, he'd pretended to be Hiro's lover. Knowing K's motives, Hiro played along. Of course, Shuichi didn't find out that it was just a joke until much later.

"Ok, I'm sorry, alright? Jeez, don't take it so literally."

Hiro thought it was time for a change of subject. "So, how did things go with Yuki?"

Shuichi's mind completely changed direction (as Hiro had hoped) and he smiled a smile so wide it was almost too big for his face. "HE SAID HE LOVED ME!"

Hiroshi rustled Shuichi's hair. "Really, good for you! How much money did cost you to get him to day that?"

The singer grinned even wider. "IT DIDN'T COST ME ONE SINGLE PIECE OF YEN!!!"

As Shuichi started to ramble on about how the glorious moment had happened, and how they had spent all of the previous day doing absolutely nothing but enjoying each other's company.

Of course, Hiro was barely paying attention. His mind was still focused on a certain American.

As Shuichi finished his story, Suguru walked through the door.

"Shuichi? Good to see that you're back!" Said Suguru. He smiled calmly as the singer turned to him. Still overly excited from his story, Shuichi threw himself onto Suguru.

"SUGURU!! I'M BACK ALRIGHT! AND HAVE I GOT A STORY FOR YOU!!"

"That sounds nice." Said Suguru. He took a seat and continued to grin at Shuichi. Hiro's eye twitched as he watched the newly zen-filled Suguru sit still as Shuichi shook him from excitement from time to time.

"Suguru, buddy, are you feeling alright?" he said. Suguru continued to smile as he turned to Hiroshi.

"Of course I'm fine Hiro. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem more…tolerant…What happened to you?"

Suguru laughed. "What? A guy can't come into work, a totally new out look on life, not letting anything bother him, even his insane co-workers?"

Hiro crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How many different pills?"

"Seven."

"How many were prescribed?"

"Two."

Hiro laughed. Yeah, Suguru was fine, though he'd defiantly keep his cell close, lest Fujisaki pass out from an overdose. It was at that moment that Hiroshi's phone started to ring.

He picked it up without looking at the ID and put the receiver to his ear. "What's up?" he said.

"Hiro, it's K. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Hiro froze. Talk about what?

"Yeah…sure…but what about…"

"Leave the other two. I just want to talk to you. Got it?"

His mouth went dry. What the hell did K want to talk about that only concerned Hiro? He quickly regained his composure and told K to meet him outside the NG building.

As Hiro managed to escape the band meeting room, he tried to think about what the hell K could want to talk about? Judging by K's tone it was serious, but nothing had happened recently, right?

Could it be about what happened back in the hospital?

Hiro began to shiver, from fear or pleasure, he didn't know, as he thought out a scenario.

"_K, you wanted to talk about something?" Hiro asked timidly. K, who had been facing away from him, spun around on his heel and pushed Hiro against the wall of the building._

"_What are you doing?" Hiro asked, a blush making its way across his face. K laughed slyly. He buried his nose into the crook of Hiro's neck. _

"_Mmmm ii nioi Hiro-chan…" _

_Hiro blushed even harder. 'Did he just say that I smell nice?'_

_He let out a soft cry as K started to kiss his neck tenderly. "And you taste even better…" he said._

_Hiro looked around and saw that a small crowd was starting to form. He put his hands on K's chest to try and push him away, but his head was still spinning from K's kisses._

"_K…people are…" he said between breaths._

_K took a moment to look back at the other people watching their little show, and smiled idiotically. _

"_Hey everyone! Glad you're enjoying the show, but I think it's time that my Hiro-chan and I…"_

_He brought Hiro forward and brushed his lips against his. "Took this back to my place…" _

_Hiro's eyes widened. 'Where did he say we were going?!?!?'_

_The next thing he knew, K had picked him up and was running away, shouting back "Wish me luck everyone!" _

_Hiro of course, started to shout too. "GET HIM OFF ME!! STOP THE RIDE, I WANNA GET OFF!!!!" _

"Hey Hiro, are you sure you're ok?" K asked as Hiro walked out of the NG building. His face was ridden with shock, and he looked like he'd just stepped out of a horror film.

Slowly, Hiro turned his head to see K, who was munching on more strawberry pocky. When K took a step closer, Hiro jumped back, yelling

"I HAVEN'T BATHED IN TWO WEEKS, I SMELL HORRIBLE!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Excuse me?" K said, a little shaken. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Blushing profusely, Hiro turned away and spat "Forget it ok! Just tell me what you wanted to talk about!"

K laughed heartedly and smacked Hiro on the back. "Let's take a walk. Maybe we can buy you some perfume along the way!"

"Shut up."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

After about five minutes of walking in silence (aside from K's occasional snicker or crunching of pocky), Hiro broke the ice. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

K's usual goofy face melted away and became very serious. He took the last bite of a pocky stick and gulped hard. Hiro could feel his heart start to beat faster, anticipating the news. It couldn't be about the hospital incident, it just couldn't!

Hiro started to sweat as K kept him in suspense. 'I swear to God, if he tries to kiss me I'll…I'll'

Hiro would cross that bridge when he got to it.

"I'm going to quit being Bad Luck's manager."

See? Of course it wasn't about the hospital scene! There was no way it could be! Without thinking, Hiro suddenly burst out "REALLY? THAT'S GREAT!"

K took a minute to stare at him.

Really registering what K had said, Hiro's face dropped. "Wait…what did you say?"

K laughed. "I'm not going to be your manager anymore. I'm going to quit."

"But why?" Hiro asked. His heart was beating even faster. What on earth could make K want to stop being the manager of Bad Luck?

"My wife called me today, saying that I'm not home often enough due to my job. She said that I have one week to get home, or else we're getting a divorce."

Hiro was awestruck. Was this really happening? "But your wife…she understands your job, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does, but she misses me. Plus, I've been feeling a little funny lately, and I think it's homesickness."

Hiro stepped in front of K. "You think? Either you miss her or you don't, pick one! Don't just go because you think it's the 'moral' thing to do! Do it because you want to!"

Hiro hadn't noticed that he'd started screaming. K watched him carefully, then pushed past him. The guitarist caught up to him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Sure."

Another few minutes past. "So why didn't you want to tell this to Suguru or Shuichi?"

"It wasn't that I _didn't_ want to tell them. I wanted _you_ to be the one who told them, that's all."

Hiro gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Because Shuichi just got back from a vacation with Yuki, which means he's about as active as a gerbil right now, and I saw Suguru swallowing meds like candy this morning. The last thing I need is for him to spontaneously combust or something while I'm breaking the news."

Hiro laughed a little. "So you want him to blow up on me, do you?"

"That's about the size of it, yeah."

Just as they both started to laugh, there was a soft hovering sound that began to close in on them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Hiro. It sounded like a plane, but different. A helicopter maybe? He looked over to K who had a look about him that worried Hiro. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's a helicopter. But not just any helicopter, it's the one I gave Kyra when she first got here…"

"Yeah so?"

K turned around and grabbed him. "So, I kinda pissed her off this morning, and I have this strange feeling she's coming to kill me!"

Hiro looked up into the sky trying to find the air borne object, then looked back to K. "There are people on Earth who can do that?"

K growled, and hearing the sound coming ever so nearer, pushed Hiro into a nearby alley. He pushed him down onto a pile of garbage, laying right on top of him.

"K! What the hell are you…" K covered Hiro's mouth and told him to shut up. K covered Hiro with his body and kept his head down. Overhead you could hear the hum of the helicopter, and the screeching of a megaphone.

"K!! COME OUT HERE!" it was Kyra, just like K said. "YOU'VE BOUGHT OUT ALL THE STRAWBERRY POCKY IN THE CITY! SHARE DAMN YOU!!!"

A few seconds passed, and no one did anything.

"Alright Ryuichi, he isn't here. Take her up and let's go look around some more." She said through the megaphone. Ryuichi nodded happily and lifted the chopper into the air.

After the sound lowered to where you almost couldn't hear it, Hiro looked back at K. "What the hell did you…"

He was cut off by K's gaze. Right now it was staring straight into his eyes, a certain wanting in them. Hiro couldn't help but start to blush. "W-what's wrong?" he asked shakily.

K leaned his head down and smelled Hiro's chest. "I never noticed before…you smell amazing…"

"You do realize we're in a pile of garbage, right sicko?" said Hiro, cautiously. He didn't like where this was going… At least, he shouldn't right?

K brought his head back up. "Not the garbage smell. Just your natural smell." He started moving his head closer to Hiro's.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I need to check something." He moved in even farther, his mouth almost covering Hiro's.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO CHECK, WHAT I HAD FOR BREAKFAST???' Hiro screamed in his head. Just as his thought finished, K cupped Hiro's cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against his own.

At first, Hiro though he was going to be the one who spontaneously combusted, but as things got more passionate, he felt himself slip under the older man's spell.

When he finally did pull away, Hiro was blushing, panting, and still a little dizzy. When he opened his eyes, K was licking his lips. "Just as I thought." He smiled to himself.

K lifted himself off of Hiro and started to walk away. Regaining a sense of reason, Hiro shot up and started after him. He threw himself in front of K, demanding an explanation. "What was _that_ about???" he asked. He was still red.

K laughed again and planted another kiss on Hiro's lips. He jumped back. "Stop doing that!" He shouted.

K came forward and handed Hiro a long rectangular box. He looked down at it and it said 'POCKY' in big letters.

"Give that to Kyra, will you? I don't need it anymore. Tell her there's more stashed in the supplies closet on the third floor."

As the American tried to walk away again, Hiro stopped him. "Can you evaluate on that please???" he said, annoyed. K sighed happily and put his hands on Hiro's shoulders, placing his mouth right by Hiro's ear.

"Let's just say….I've satisfied my craving…for now." K said this in such a voice, Hiro was almost certain his legs would give out. Still frozen, K let go of him and walked away.

He licked his lips again happily. 'Just as I thought.' He said to himself again. 'I knew he tasted like strawberries.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Now I know what you're about to say, and my answer is yes, I HEART MY CHEESY CHAPTER ENDING THANK YOU!

Anyway, onto more pressing matters…

First of all, I want to thank the people who read this because they liked my first story. Thanks for sticking with me guys!

And second, I have no idea how long this thing is going to be, though I do have most of the storyline done. However, I always leave room open for suggestions, so if you have an idea, let me know, and I'll see if I can incorporate it (of course I'll also give you credit for it in the beginning of the chapter).

OK, I think I'm done talking now, so let me just leave off by asking for a mere 10 reviews. I'm a review whore (as stated by DemonSaya, check out her stories!)

Please, thank you, and Ja ne!


	2. Why Can't I?

**A/N:** Yayness, thanks for the reviews guys! It really makes me happy : )

Anywayz, AB was way fun, and of course, I met some awesome people there! If you end up somehow reading this Shelly, Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii: )

Ps, as of recently, I LOVE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!!!!!!!! (is listening to the twins' character song)

**Disclaimer:** Maybe if I offered Maki Murakami my Rice Crispies, she'd give me Gravitation...hmm...Gravitation or Rice Crispies?

I need some thinkin' food...(eats Rice Crispies she was going to trade)

Oops...

And here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro shut himself in the bathroom as soon as he got back to NG. He rushed over to the sink and threw some ice cold water in his face, trying to calm down. What the hell had just happened? One minute he was lying in garbage, the next, he was making out with his manager! And the strangest part was,

He'd enjoyed it!

'What's wrong with me? I don't like K! I've never even _thought_ about K like that!'

Even though this was true, Hiro couldn't hide the fact that not only was he still blushing, but his heart was about to burst from his chest, and he felt like there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. He took a paper towel and wiped down his dripping face.

'Maybe I'm just excited about Ayaka coming...Yeah that's it! I'm getting so anxious about her coming that my hormones are in overdrive! That's gotta be it!'

He put his hand on his chest and gave a large sigh. That had to be it! After all, there wasn't any other explanation. As if Hiro could _really _have feelings for K...That was absurd! First of all, K was married, second, he was far from Hiroshi's type, and third and most importantly, this was _K_ we were talking about! It just wasn't possible!

Convinced by all these reasons, Hiro threw the paper towel in the trashcan and walked out of the bathroom, an 'I knew it' smirk on his face. Just as he turned the corner, he crashed into another person, sending himself to the floor.

"Hey! You're back already! Is K with you?" asked the person who put him on the ground. Hiro looked up and saw that it was Kyra. She extended her hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself to his feet.

"Why would I be with K?" he fibbed, averting her gaze. She laughed and gave him a smack on the back. "Don't play dumb with me; I know what happened between you two! I even got it on camera!" she said, pulling out her camcorder.

A furious blush ran across his face Hiro tried to take the device from her, failing horribly. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?"

Kyra laughed even harder. "When I was looking for K, I saw him on top of you, and immediately thought 'GUY-ON-GUY SCENE!'. So Ryuichi let me off the helicopter and flew away, and I scaled to a good place on the building he left me on to get a good shot of the moment. And boy did I have a great angle! Wanna see?"

She was about to open up the screen so that they could watch, when Hiro shut it with almost enough force to break it. "Don't show this to anyone! Do you hear me? ANYONE!"

Kyra shoved him off of her camera and grunted. "So I can't put this on Youtube either? I swear, first Yuki and Shuichi won't let me post them, and now you won't either...Oh well, I guess I could get a picture of Suguru acting kinky or something..."

She continued to mutter to herself as she walked down the hall. Hiro gave a sigh of relief. At least now she was focused on something else...Though he didn't know for how long...

"Hey Hiro, what's going on? Why'd you leave before?" asked a voice from down the hall. Hiro looked over in its direction to see Shuichi sprinting towards him. Hiro waved to him and shook his head.

"K wanted to talk to me, so he called me outside."

As Shuichi came to a stop next to Hiro, a silly grin grew across his face. "He wanted you ALONE?!" he asked, nudging his friend with his elbow. Hiro couldn't help but blush from the way Shuichi had said 'alone'. Especially because he was right, though Hiroshi wasn't sure he meant to be.

"Why are you blushing? What happened?" Shuichi said in a sing-song voice. Hiro was about to stop him, but despite his efforts, Shuichi started daydreaming.

"I CAN SEE IT NOW!" he screamed, reaching out to no one in particular. He started acting out the part of Hiro, which actually seemed more like a house wife. "_No K, we mustn't! What if someone sees?_"

Shuichi then switched over to K, being portrayed as one of those corny guys from chic flicks. "_Let them look, my little Hiro-chan! I'll take you right here, right now, and I don't care who sees! I love you and I want everyone to know about it!_"

Switch back to Hiro. "_Oh K...your strong manliness has overpowered all of my fears! I can finally live my life, unafraid of what the world thinks of our love!_"

Shuichi then became a narrator. "_And so, the happy couple lived happily ever after, and defied the laws of biology by having 85 children. The end!_"

Shuichi's eyes were sparkling as he continued to imagine the wonderful life he had come up with for Hiroshi and K. Hiro, of course, was not impressed. He smacked his best friend behind his head, pushing him to the floor. "Think of all that on your own did ya?"

Shuichi sat up rubbing his head. "It was from my fanfic. I made an alternate ending for 'Brokeback Mountain.'"

Hiro mouthed 'oh' had he helped his friend up from the floor. "But really," Shuichi asked, "what did K want?".

Hiro was quiet for a minute, which made Shuichi worry. "Oh no...Did he find out about his long lost sister who's the last one, besides him that remains from his clan, and now he has to teach her the ways of the Uchiha clan, so that they can revive the bloodline and create an army to defeat Itachi, all the while competing for Naruto's heart?!?!"

The guitarist started at him for a minute.

Shuichi sighed. "Sorry. Naruto fic."

Hiro gave him a shove and sadly shook his head. "K's leaving us. He's got to go back to America."

All childishness melted away as Shuichi's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" he asked, unable to swallow what Hiro had just told him. The guitarist ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

"His wife wants him home in a week or else she says they're getting a divorce. She wants him to spend more time with her, and I guess she doesn't like that his job keeps him here, while she's in the US."

Shuichi was still trying to take in the news. "But...but... doesn't she understand that K's job..."

"I guess that's the probably the issue. Maybe she wants him to work in America. But..."

"But what?"

Hiro glanced at him, then off to his right. "I...don't know if K wants to go...If he did, then why did he..." Hiro blushed profusely and was glad the he wasn't looking in Shuichi's direction. Why _had _K kissed him anyway? He said something about 'satisfying his craving', but what did that mean?

And what kind of craving was he talking about? Was it a craving for attention, or company, or worse...

...for sex?

Hiro had been blushing more and more with each passing thought, and he barely noticed Shuichi sneak to the other side of him and see his red face. "Why are you blushing? DID SOMETHING _REALLY_ HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU TWO?"

Shuichi's accusations awoke Hiro from his thoughts, and made him turn an even darker shade of red. "NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! IT WAS A MISTAKE I TELL YOU, A MISTAKE!"

Shuichi laughed. "So I was right! Tell me, tell me!"

Hiro was about to start yelling again, when Suguru came running down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. "FOR THE LAST TIME KYRA, I'M NOT GOING TO COVER MY KEYBOARD WTH WHIPPCREAM AND LICK IT OFF! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???"

Suguru passed quickly, Kyra right behind him. "IF YOUR GOING TO SHOUT, COULD YOU AT LEAST LOCK YOURSELF IN A ROOM AND _PRETEND _TO BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY TOHMA?? PLEASE???"

As Hiro and Shuichi watched the two run down the hall, their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Quickly, they looked at each other. Hiro spoke first.

"I think we should call it a day and never speak of this moment again."

"Yes, never."

They walked to the elevator in silence.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Unfortunately, even by the next day, Shuichi and Hiro were still having a hard time not talking about yesterday's events, neither the one concerning K, nor Suguru. Though, Hiro had defiantly been thinking about it plenty.

'I wonder if K'll be in today. After he ki...'

Before he finished the thought, he shook his head roughly. Just the thought of the word was enough to make him pink. 'Anyway, I wonder if he's here.'

Currently, he was waiting in the meting room with Shuichi, Suguru was no where to be found (it was probably for his own good), and neither was K. They were awaiting the morning report on the band, and so far, everyone else was running about half an hour late.

"Where do you think everyone is?" asked Shuichi. Hiro shrugged, just as there was a knock on the door. They looked over and watched as their soon-to-be ex-manager walked in.

When Hiro saw that it was K walking through the door, he immediately turned away, not showing either man his red face.

"K, where were you yesterday? Are you really leaving? DON'T LEAVE US HERE WITH KYRA!!!" Shuichi shouted, looking up into K's face with puppy-eyes.

K laughed and patted Shuichi's head. I've got four more days until I'm gone. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Shuichi continued to cry as K looked back at the brown haired man standing in the corner. He couldn't help but smirk when Hiro glanced at him to see if K was looking, then immediately turned away again.

"_Are you still embarrassed about before?" _he asked the guitarist in English. Shuichi watched K quizzically, then looked to Hiro, who had yet to reply. He looked back at K.

"K, why are you speaking to Hiro in English?"

K ignored him and awaited Hiro's reply. "_I know you got perfect grades in English. Don't act like you can't understand me."_

Hiro growled as he spun around angrily. _"Maybe I don't want to talk to you after what happened! Maybe I want to forget!"_

K smiled sadly and put a hand over his heart. "_Ohh that hurt Hiroshi. I might have to break out a box of Kleenex." _

Hiro scoffed, "_Whatever you do, just make sure you keep your face away from mine._"

K grinned seductively. "_I don't know Hiro, I'm feeling an urge to take those lips of yours again._"

Shuichi didn't speak English, but he knew what that look meant. "Hiro, what happened that he's looking at you like that?" he asked. Hiro shook his head at his best friend, then looked back to K.

"_I'm so happy you think my lips are delicious." _He mocked.

"_My favorite flavor of all." _

Shuichi looked back and forth between the two men. K had his hands in his pockets, a triumphant smile on his face, and Hiro had his fists clenched and was becoming more angry by the second.

"Excuse me, but can I say something?" asked Shuichi, raising his hand. The other two looked to him and nodded.

"Alright, I have no idea what you two are fighting about, but if I had to make a guess..."

Shuichi suddenly pulled out a pair of glasses and a clipboard on which he'd written some notes. "Hiro is angry at K for something he did, K is proud of whatever he did, and now you two are fighting over it. Now, at one point in you conversation, K mentioned 'Kleenex'. Kleenex is a tissue brand, and you use tissues when full of emotion. When are you full of emotion? When you're in love! And what do you do when you're in love? Yes, that's right, you kiss! So, I'm left with this question..."

Shuichi ripped off his glasses dramatically. "Did you two kiss?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"K!"

"What?"

"Oh my God, you did? I was just taking a shot in the dark! When did this happen? Why? Does someone have it on camera?"

"Kyra does I think."

"K, SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Hiro, but I think it's nice that Shuichi's taking an interest in our relationship."

"THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!"

"Oh Hiro, just go and break K's heart why don't you?"

"Yeah, Hiro! Just break my heart!"

Hiro screamed. "Shuichi, could you _leave_ please?! I need a moment with my _lover." _He glared over at K. As giddy as a school girl, Shuichi left the room, singing to himself about his friends' new found love for each other.

As soon as Shuichi shut the door, Hiro turned to K. "Why the hell did you tell him?" He screamed. K raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't tell him! He figured it out on his own! Though I'm not really sure how he got all that stuff to connect..."

Hiroshi shook his head and held up a hand. "K, that's not the point! The point is now he knows that...that..."

"...that I kissed you?" K finished with a smirk on his face. Hiro started turned pink again and turned around. K laughed a little.

"Yes, that."

"Jeez, it's your fault! You're the one who kissed me first! Back in the hospital, remember?" K countered.

"That's not the point...the point is...is...can you stop saying that word please?" said Hiro, running a hand through his hair.

"What, 'kiss'? Why not? It's not like it didn't happen. Plus, half way through, it felt like you were enjoying it..."

Hiro shot K a glare, which didn't really look as menacing since it was still accompanied by a blush. "Where did you get that impression??" he yelled.

K brought a hand up to his jaw. "That thing you did with your tongue right in the middle. I mean that was..."

"Please stop..." Hiro said, rubbing his eyes. Though, he couldn't do that for too long, since every time he closed his eyes, everything replayed back in his head. K put his arm around his shoulders and grinned like the moron that he was.

"You're embarrassed because you _liked_ it." He said, poking Hiroshi in the side. The guitarist quickly threw K's arm away. "I did not." He muttered.

K laughed and poked him again. "Oh yes you did. I can tell. Don't feel bad, everyone falls prey to my mastery and skill." Hiroshi turned to him and scoffed.

"I wouldn't have enjoyed that stupid kiss if you paid me!" he said. Hiro tried to leave, but K was too quick for him. He grabbed Hiro's shoulder and brought him back, pushing him against the wall. K seemed to tower over him as his face came down to his.

"I don't have to pay you." K said coolly. The tone of his voice was enough to make Hiro blush. K brought his lips just before Hiro's, barely a centimeter apart. Hiro could feel his heart pumping at top speed. His breaths became hot and heavy. He could feel the smirk cross K's lips.

"See? I don't even touch you and you're already begging for more."

Hiro's bottom lip started to quiver, wanting K to just finish the job and get it over with. Not wanting to be noticed, he tried to focus all his energy on making it stop. He was about to comment on K's statement, but K interrupted him. "No, no, you can't deny this one Hiro-kun. Otherwise, how do you explain..."

Skillfully, K slipped his hand up Hiro's shirt and put his hand on his spastically beating heart. "...this?" he finished slyly. The feeling of K's soft touch on his bare skin was enough to make Hiro let out a moan.

K lightly pressed his lips against Hiro's, then brought his mouth to his ear. He kissed his earlobe slightly as his hand caressed Hiro's chest. "We can keep going if you want..." he whispered, "I'll take you right here...or we can move...you're choice..."

Hiro gasped sharply as K started to kiss the crook of his neck.

"What's...gotten into you..." he said between moans. "Why... are you..." Hiro couldn't finish.

K licked his lips and gave a small laugh. He pulled away and looked into Hiroshi's eyes. "...kissing you? Doing this to you? Showing you sudden affection?" K laughed again. "Those are great questions Hiroshi, and to be honest..." K traced his lips with a finger, "I don't know the answers myself. But I think the question you should be asking is..."

He put hand on Hiro's cheek.

"...why haven't you been pushing me away?"

As the guitarist continued to turn red, K played with the end of his hair. "Think about that. Then give me an answer."

K gave him another kiss on the forehead, and smiled. When he pulled away, Hiro could see his lips mouth the word 'delicious'. He then turned and walked out of the room.

As Hiro followed the man with his eyes, he felt his knees go weak, and he fell to the floor, back against the wall. He brought a hand up to where K had just kissed him, then ran it over his face.

'What the hell is wrong with me? He's right, I should be pushing him away but...'

But what? Asked a voice in his head. Why aren't you telling him no? Why aren't you trying to kill him? Why do you just stand there instead of throwing him off?

'It's because... because...'

Because...?

"...Because..." he whispered, "I can't."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki awoke suddenly from his sleep, to the sound of his alarm going off. He glanced over at the evil device which told him that it was noon. As he ran a hand through his unruly hair, he groaned.

How did he manage to sleep until noon?

He sat up and turned the clock off. He always set the clock for noon on the off chance he slept late, but he always got up early. The last time he'd slept this long was...

...was before Kitazawa's death.

He sat up and stretched his arms. He hadn't felt this refreshed in years. Yuki figured he'd be aggravated by the time adjustment, or from the flight, but he felt like he'd just gone to a spa!

As he recalled the events of the past few days; being in New York, meeting Kyra, the insane helicopter ride back to Japan, and of course, finally telling Shuichi those three magic words (**A/N:** refer to the first story, Bad Luck Birthday), he couldn't help but smile on the inside. His face showed no change in expression whatsoever.

"Man..." he said to himself, stretching his back, "If I'd known telling the brat I loved him would get me this good a night's rest, I would've done it a long time ago."

Yuki stopped stretching for a minute and thought about what he had just said. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was lying. He could barely say it now, let alone before. After all, if he had been able to tell Shuichi that he loved him that long ago, why didn't he?

He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He had just started making coffee when he heard a pounding on his door. Yuki glanced back in the direction of the stupid thing.

"I'm sleeping." He shouted, "Come back later when I'm awake."

"Gasp! You're sleeping _and_ talking? You must be really smart, Yuki-san! No wonder Shuichi loves you! Right, Kumagoro?"

Yuki turned around and got out of his chair. He knew that voice...

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it with a force. He pulled the door towards him, and sure enough, on the other side, was Ryuichi Sakuma. He grinned happily and waved the arm of his pink bunny, showing Yuki that Kumagoro said 'Hi' too.

"Can I help you, Ryuichi?" Yuki asked, a curt tone in his voice. Ryu continued to smile as he nodded his head.

"You sure can, Yuki-san!" he said.

There was a long silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me how?" Yuki asked, getting more annoyed by the second. Who the hell did this guy think he was, just showing up on Yuki's doorstep like nothing?

Ryuichi's happy eyes became sad as he looked back down at his pink companion. He held Kumagoro up to Yuki's face, who then took a step back. At first glance, there was nothing wrong with the bunny, but upon closer observation, Yuki could see that one of his ears was coming off.

"Kumagoro had an accident, and Shu-chan told Ryu that Yuki-san was good with things like sewing..."

Yuki watched the boy, a confused look plastered on his face. Why the hell would he come to him off all people? And better yet, why should Yuki help him at all?

"Please Yuki-san? Kumagoro's really hurt..." said Ryuichi, pulling the bunny back and stroking his half detached ear.

As Yuki glared at the green haired boy, he couldn't help but think of the repercussions that came with not doing this. Nagging from Ryuichi, nagging from Shuichi, no sleep because of nagging...

Yuki snatched Kumagoro from Ryuichi's hands. "Alright, I'll fix him. But then, you have to leave. Clear?"

Ryu nodded happily as he skipped inside Yuki's apartment.

--------------------------------------------------

Yuki got out his sewing kit and sat down on the couch, preparing to repair the small pink rabbit. The green haired man sat across from him, his grin still plastered on his face. Yuki couldn't help but shake his head. He couldn't believe that he was doing this.

Would the nagging have been that bad?

Yes.

As he threaded a needle with pink thread, Yuki couldn't help but noticed something strange about the rip in Kumagoro's ear. He picked him up and started to examine the cut. It was clean. It was almost as if it had been made purposely, with scissors...

But why?

Yuki hadn't noticed, but he'd been staring at Ryuichi for a good two minutes. He waved a hand in front of the blond's face, trying to bring him back. "Is Yuki-san ok? Does Ryu have something on his face?" he started touching his cheeks and forehead.

"How exactly did he rip?" Yuki asked as he started weaving the needle through the cloth. Ryuichi suddenly became noticeably nervous.

"He...uh...he..."

"You cut him yourself didn't you?" Yuki said, not moving his eyes from his craftsmanship. Ryuichi clenched his teeth a little. Yuki gave a small triumphant laugh.

"And you brought him to me on purpose, didn't you?" he said. Ryuichi remained silent.

"Why." Yuki said sternly. "Why did you want to visit me?"

The singer clenched his fists and stared at Yuki, who's eyes remained unmoved. This guy was way too smart.

"Maybe because I needed to talk to you." Ryu said seriously. Yuki actually looked up to see that all previous childishness had disappeared from the singer's eyes. He almost didn't believe it was possible, but Ryuichi looked almost as serious as Yuki did.

"About what?" the novelist asked, snapping the thread with his teeth. He handed the rabbit back to Ryuichi, who put it on his side.

"About Shuichi, and everything that's happened to him because of you."

Yuki felt like an icy arrow shot through his heart. He though all of this was behind him now! Kaneda was dead, Shuichi had recovered from the incident, and all had been forgiven, right? (refer to Bad Luck Birthday).

"We've put that behind us." He said coldly. On the inside, he chuckled at the thought that if Shuichi had heard him say 'we', he would have gone haywire.

"Shuichi doesn't know how to hold a grudge. He's too sweet and innocent. Unfortunately, us grown-ups know better."

'This is coming from the guy with a pink bunny sitting next to him.' thought Yuki.

"What's you're point?" Yuki asked.

Ryuichi leaned forward onto his knees. "I'm here to tell you nicely, that I really can't stand you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"I hate what you've done to Shuichi, I hate that you're so mean to him, I hate that no matter what you do he forgives you, and most of all..."

Ryuichi glared harder at the older man.

"...I hate that he fell in love with someone like you."

At first, Yuki was shocked, but he was never one to loose his cool for too long. In his normal monotone voice, he replied. "I see. You're in love with my Shuichi, aren't you?"

"HE'S NOT YOURS!" Ryuichi screamed, standing up. "He's not just another toy for you to play around with! He really loves you damnit, and all you do is hurt him! While he's with you, Shuichi is bound to get into more trouble, and I'm not just going to stand by and watch."

He picked up the bunny on his side.

"I'm telling you this right now, Eiri Yuki."

He pointed to him with the hand that held Kumagoro.

"I will keep Shuichi safe from you, even if it means I have to take him by force."

He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as he left.

Yuki stared at the door for a long time before lighting a cigarette and taking a puff. As the smoke dissipated into the air, Yuki couldn't help but look down onto his hand.

The match to the ring he'd bought Shuichi was still there. Come to think of it, it was the stupid idea to by the rings that started the whole mess in the first place. If he hadn't gone out to get the present, he wouldn't have been in the street, and Kaneda wouldn't have tried to run him over, and Shuichi wouldn't have...

Yuki furiously shook his head. He never wanted to remember what happened that day. Though you'd have to work to get him to admit it, Yuki had been terrified that Shuichi was going to die. He didn't want to remember how Kaneda had almost killed Shuichi (twice) and how much pain his lover had been in on both of those nights.

He took another puff. He remembered what Shuichi had asked him on the more painful of the two nights. He remembered crying and leaning over Shuichi's almost lifeless body.

"_Yuki...would you be acting like this if I was Yuki Kitazawa?"_

Yuki didn't lie to Shuichi. He had told him yes. Yuki had been afraid that giving the truth would make Shuichi upset, but in fact, it only made him happy.

"_I'm not angry about it, I just wanted to make sure…that I held a spot in your heart...Just like Kitazawa did..."_

Yuki felt his heart wrenching. Of course Shuichi had a spot in his heart! Hell, his spot was bigger than Kitazawa's, AND THEN some! He'd even told Shuichi so on that day, and the best part about it was that...

Yuki's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the slam of the door of his home. He shot awake, and some of the ashes from his cigarette fell onto the sofa. He looked at the clock and saw that he'd been sitting there thinking to himself for half an hour. But there were more important things going on, for instance...

...who the hell was in the house?!

He got up and was about to shout and ask who the intruder was, when said person popped out from the hallway and greeted him with a big smile.

"Hi, Yuki! I thought I'd come home for lunch!" Shuichi sang happily. He floated weightlessly over to his lover, who was still surprised to see the boy in the house at all.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Yuki asked in his normal cold tone, no surprise whatsoever in his voice. A little discouraged that his idea to surprise his lover had failed, Shuichi still replied with as much enthusiasm as ever.

"I snuck out so I could spend some time with you! After all, you're not working for a while, right?"

Yuki nodded. He was taking a long break from work, though he hadn't expected Shuichi to do something like this. "So, I figured we could reap the benefits of you're vacation! What do you think?"

Yuki watched Shuichi, a calm look on his face. He remembered what Sakuma had said. He was going to take Shuichi by force, was he? Over Yuki's dead body.

The novelist leaned down and captured his young lover in a surprise kiss Shuichi responded quickly by wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck and kissing back.

When he let go, Yuki smirked and touched Shuichi's cheek. "I think... that after all that's happened, you're an idiot for still being here."

Shuichi pouted. "Don't call me an idiot! I'm here because I want to be here! I'll stay as long as I want and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Yuki continued to smirk as he ruffled Shuichi's hair and started towards the kitchen. "Yeah sure, whatever. I guess you can stay. After all, you said you wanted lunch, right?"

Shuichi's eyes sparkled. "You mean it? I didn't think you'd really do it!" He glided into the kitchen behind his lover. "You can be so loving sometimes Yuki!"

The novelist refused to look at Shuichi as he looked through the fridge for something to eat. He pulled out a few ingredients as he went back to his thoughts.

That night, when he'd told Shuichi he had a place in his heart, the best thing about it had been...

...he meant it, more than anything he'd said before.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

**A/N:** and I'm going to end it there. Why you may ask? Because I started writing the next part, which was going to be part of this chapter, and well... let's just say...

It sucked.

So, I'm doing some more work on it so that it'll be better for your reading enjoyment.

Anywho, I just wanted this chapter up since I'm going away for a week, and I've been working on this thing for God knows how long. So yeah.

Um...let's leave it with the usual request of 10 reviews, and with that, I'm off!


	3. Predilection

**A/N: **Hi pplz! I know that this chapter took a while to come out, but the problem is, I can't get my own story straight!!! 0.o I keep running things over and over in my head, and I always mess up the time stream! But you know what? I've backed myself into worse corners before! So, I'm gonna give you the best story I can, and I'll plan things better next time :D

**Disclaimer: **(Playing with magic 8 ball) Oooh Magic 8 ball, will I own gravitation at any point in my lifetime? (shakes)

Magic 8 ball: Yes! And by yes, I mean no!

SK: ...Poopie...

And, here we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achoo!" Exclaimed Hiro, spraying microscopic contents of both his nose and mouth into the air. With his eyes half open, he rubbed under his nose with one finger. He looked menacingly over at the thermostat on the wall of his apartment. It had to break on such a cold day, didn't it? It just _had_ to break in late November, right?

Of course it did. It was all part Murphy's law. "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Murphy had been playing plenty of other tricks on him lately, why the hell would he stop now?

Hiro felt his forehead with the back of his hand. He had a mild fever. Even so, he felt warmer than he had an hour ago, meaning he was getting sicker. He got up and wobbled over to the closet to find his jacket.

He'd come home a few hours ago, since Shuichi was out and Suguru was no where to be found. When he got there, he began to feel a little light headed and started hacking and sneezing almost non-stop. He called the office and Tohma agreed to let him have the rest of the day off.

Of course, he wouldn't be feeling like this if that dumb thermostat would just start working!

"Aha!" he said in a stuffy voice. His nose was so clogged he was finding it hard to breathe. He pulled out his jacket and slipped it on. At first, it felt colder than the room itself, but after a few minutes, Hiro began to feel the effects of the wonderful garment.

He tried to go back to finishing his work, writing a new score for Bad Luck's latest song. He had been trying to do this before he decided to find his jacket, and now he was having a little trouble. His head was in so much pain that he couldn't remember how to play the guitar.

"Ah...my head..." he said, resting said aching part on his hand. He'd suddenly gotten very dizzy.

'Maybe I should ask someone to help me out...' he thought. But who? He knew that Shuichi had gone home to spend time with Yuki, he'd never really been welcome back at his own house since he'd disobeyed his mother and abandoned his medical career, Sakano was working, and Suguru was probably being incognito in Mexico somewhere hiding from Kyra. All of those possibilities crossed out left only one person...

Hiro shook his head furiously. "Hell no! He'd probably be all over me, knowing I couldn't defend myself! There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm calling him!"

Just as he finished, he began to cough roughly, as though there was a large pile of sand in his throat. As he tried to clear his head from the mass amount of pain that came rushing in from the coughing fit, he felt a little wobbly on his chair. He quickly steadied himself to the best of his abilities, but it didn't hold up for long. Hiro fell over onto his rug, stinging his face as he slid a little along the soft hairs.

He flicked his eyes towards the evil little machine that was causing all of his problems.

"Damn you Murphy. Damn you."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

K sneezed as he walked down the hall of the music building. He pulled out a tissue and quickly wiped his nose, throwing the used hankie in a nearby garbage can.

'I wonder who's talking about me...' he thought. K made his way to the end of the hall and turned the corner. It was then that his cell phone rang. Reluctantly, he took it out of his pocket and leaned against the wall. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

'Of course,' he thought dully, 'who else would it be?'

He flipped the top up and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello." He said.

"I notice you're still not in the United States." Said the voice on the other side. It was a woman's voice. K's wife's voice to be exact. He sighed again.

"Look, I'm still doing some things for work, so I haven't had time to..."

"Bullshit." Judy said coldly. "I already called Tohma and he said you were free to go anytime."

K shot up from his relaxing position. His temper flared. "You called my boss?!?"

"Yeah, I did, because I know you never would've!" she shouted back. "If you really want us to work, then you'll deal with this, and be back before my ultimatum is up! It's already been three days Claude! If you really loved me, you'd be here by now!"

K was quiet. He knew Judy was right, and there was no way he could defend himself. There was a sad laugh on the other side of the line. "You see? You can't even make up a good excuse. Claude, why don't you want to come home? Is it something I've done?"

K felt more guilt than he'd ever felt before in his life. "Judy, it's not you, I promise. But, the thing is..."

"Forget it." She said sadly. "Just be home by the end of the week, Claude. Please."

K was about to say something else, but there was a click on the other side, followed by a long beep. At first, he was frozen and dumbstuck, but then the real anger surfaced. He screamed loudly, and on impulse, threw his phone to the floor. The little device broke as the battery came off and flew in one direction, as the rest of the phone went in another.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" He said to himself. He'd never questioned his love for Judy before now! She was right, he should be in Los Angelus by now, waiting in their house for her to come home from work. He should be there, reassuring her that he really did love her, and that even though he was in another country, she still came first. This should all be happening at this every moment!

The only thing holding him back...?

K wasn't sure that she came first anymore.

He rubbed his head with his hand in a circular motion. All of this new confusion, all of these new feelings...They were just so...so...new! K slid down the wall into a sitting position, his right leg bent and at angle. He gave a small sarcastic laugh.

"God Hiro, look what you're doing to me..."

K knew that all of these problems were because of his new found affection for Hiroshi. Just a few days ago, when he'd kissed him, K had had no idea what he was doing, and yet, it had felt so wonderful...and so right.

The blond looked over at his now massacred phone. Reluctantly and dully, he gathered up both the body and the battery. As he was trying to fit them back together, he started to think about what he should do.

'I should go home...' he thought to himself, but K already knew that. 'But I don't want to leave...' He recalled the conversation with Hiro from a few days earlier...

"_But your wife…she understands your job, doesn't she?"_

"_Of course she does, but she misses me. Plus, I've been feeling a little funny lately, and I think it's homesickness."_

_Hiro stepped in front of K. "You think? Either you miss her or you don't, pick one! Don't just go because you think it's the 'moral' thing to do! Do it because you want to!"_

There was a small 'click' as the battery snapped back into place. As K started to turn the phone on, he really took in Hiro's words. He was right. K couldn't go just because he _thought _he was still in love with Judy, he really had to be sure. On one hand, he couldn't help but still feel attachment to his wife, but on the other, he felt himself falling for Hiro at an alarming speed.

The small device sang as it was filled once more with life and began to search for a signal for its master. K watched the screen emotionlessly. This was getting way too complicated. He wished that the answer would, despite popular belief, fall from the sky, come out of nowhere, anything. It would be better than trying to figure it out on his own.

No sooner had the phone found a signal that it started to ring.

'Jesus woman, I understand you want me home, but I can't be in the US in five minutes.' He picked up without checking the caller ID and answered in a solemn voice. "Judy, please, I'm sorry, I'll get the ticket as son as I.."

"Shut...up..." said the voice on the other line. It was raspy and the owner sounded like he was dizzy. K's face lit up unconsciously as he heard Hiro's voice.

"Hiroshi! Just the guy I wanted to talk to!" K said happily.

"I said..."Hiro said slowly, "...shut...up..."

K raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Hiro, are you alright? You don't sound too good. Are you sick?"

There was a loud string of coughs before Hiro spoke again, even more slowly, "My...house..." There was another cough, "...bring...heater..."

K was still confused when he heard the loud thud over the phone. Taken by surprise, K panicked. "Hiro? Hiro?! Hiro, what happened?!"

There was no reply. K cursed loudly and started running towards the elevator. What the hell had just happened? Was Hiro that sick? It didn't matter. If Hiro needed him, he'd be there in a flash.

In the hall, he accidentally ran into Shuichi, literally. Shuichi was knocked down, and even in his rush, K managed to help Shuichi back to his feet. "Hey K, where's the fire? Is everything alright?"

K was about to tell Shuichi about the phone call he'd just gotten from Hiro, when a thought struck him. This would be the perfect time to talk to Hiro alone about everything that was happening.

Quickly, he made up a story. "Oh, um...Tohma's looking for you Shuichi! He says he wants to see you right away!"

With that, before Shuichi could even reply, K was on his way again. The singer began to shudder as he thought of meeting with his boss.

'I hope he hasn't figured out that I'm the one who's been stealing all the cake from the cafeteria...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" asked Shuichi as he entered the room. His boss was sitting in his usual manner, hands crossed in front of his face, the usual happy, yet scary, smile across his features. Shuichi made his way to the desk where the president sat, awaiting the news he had been called to receive.

Tohma continued to smile at Shuichi as he lowered his hands and placed them flat on the desk. "Ah, Shindo-kun, I'm glad you came by. I was just about to call for you. Quite the telepathy you've got there."

Shuichi was about to say that K had sent him there, but he was stopped by Tohma, who wasn't done speaking. "I was going to send for you because Ryuichi asked me to. He said he wanted to see you."

Immediately, Shuichi forgot about what he was going to say about K, and his thoughts shifted over to Ryuichi. What could the singing God want with Shuichi?

"Did something happen?" asked Shuichi. Tohma raised his shoulders a bit.

"I have no idea. All I know is he came into the office about an hour ago, asking for you. I was going to call for you, but there was some business I had to attend to first."

"Thank you very much sir." Shuichi said bowing slightly. "Did Ryuichi say _where_ he wanted to see me?"

Tohma was about to answer, but closed his mouth and started looking through one of his drawers instead. He pulled out a yellow piece of paper that had some writing on it. "Recording Room 3." He said, reading the information from the parchment. Shuichi thanked him again and made his way to the fourth floor where the recording rooms were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi opened the door of the third recording room, slowly peeking through the crack of the door.

"Hello?" he called, searching for the green haired pop star. Shuichi pushed the door open to the fullest so he could see the entire room. There was the usual benches so people could watch, the control panel for the actual room, and a glass window, splitting the room down the middle, making the recording and watching rooms.

Shuichi could see that he was the only one currently occupying this room. He thought it was a little strange that he was the only one there, since it had been Ryuichi who'd asked him there in the first place. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and checked the time. Shuichi decided he'd wait a few minutes while he waited for Ryuichi. By now, Tohma must have told him that Shuichi was waiting. It probably wouldn't be long now.

He plopped himself on the couch and lay down. Might as well get a little bit of comfort time, right?

Meanwhile, in the security camera room, a certain singer was watching Shuichi closely. He was now pinpointing the exact location in the room that would be perfect for his plan. Everything had to go well, but here, the place made all the difference.

"Alright Shuichi," he said, "Here I come."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi had been lost in his own thoughts for a little while, before he was disturbed by a certain someone bursting through the door. However, it wasn't who he was expecting...

"Didja miss me?!" asked Kyra as she jumped on the young pop star. Shuichi cringed a little from the pain that washed over him from the girl landing on his legs. He sat up a little, propping himself on one arm.

"Kyra? You're back already? Where's Fujisaki?"

Kyra's smile got even bigger. She enthusiastically ripped out her camera and found the picture she was looking for. She turned the camera towards Shuichi so he could see the picture too. At first, Shuichi's eyes went wide.

"What is that?!"

Kyra looked back at the picture. "Oh. Cock your head to the right."

Shuichi did as he was told.

"Oh. I see it now!" He said, nodding approvingly. "You must be really persuasive to get him to do that!"

Kyra smiled triumphantly. "It's all in the way you word things."

She began to laugh as another person made their way into the room.

Shuichi looked over to the door to see that Ryuichi had come to join the party. "Hey Ryuichi! I thought you'd never get here!" The musical God smiled at Shuichi, but not in the usual way. There was something different about him...

"Hey Ryu! You wanna see what I got Suguru to do?" asked Kyra. She ran over to him with her camera, but before she got there, Ryuichi put a hand up to stop her.

"Kyra," he said calmly, "Tohma said he wanted you up in the surveillance room."

Shuichi's jaw almost dropped. Since when was Ryuichi this composed? Even during his performances, Shuichi never remembered Ryuichi being this serious. This new Ryuichi was almost scarring him.

The teen pouted as she put her camera away. "I hate being in that stupid room. Nothing interesting ever happens here anyway. Why do we even NEED a surveillance room?"

Ryuichi laughed a little and rustled Kyra's hair. "You never know. Maybe today," he made an effort to look right at Shuichi, causing the younger singer to blush, "...you'll see something interesting."

Kyra scoffed, as if to say 'I doubt it', and left the room.

Now it was just Shuichi and the completely opposite Ryuichi.

This could be bad.

"So Shuichi, I guess you're wondering why you're here?" he asked in his new serious voice. The one thing that Shuichi had to admit was that this new voice was a lot more attractive than the usual silly one that Ryuichi carried. As a mater of fact, Shuichi would almost call this new voice...sexy.

Shaking off his new thoughts of Ryuichi's voice, Shuichi nodded. The pop angel smiled. "I thought so. Sorry for making you wait so long."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a disc case. "You know how to work the sterio, right?" he asked. Shuichi nodded again, this time more slowly. Was Ryuichi going to sing for him? As he took the disc from his idol, he couldn't help but ask what the disc was for.

Ryuichi said, "It's a new single that we're releasing next month. I wanted you to hear it first. I wrote it for someone special."

He then proceeded to leave the room and come back, but in te oter side of the glass, in actual recording room. He gave Shuichi a cool wave from the other side. Shuichi couldn't help but stare. Was this really the same Ryuichi he'd known for so long? He thought it was weird enough when he found out Ryuichi had the brain capacity of a three year old, but now that his other personality was taking over, Ryuichi seemed more like... like Yuki...

Shuichi must have blanked out, because Ryuichi snapped him back to reality when he tapped on the glass. The pink haired boy did a double take as the other vocalist pointed down to the machine. It took Shuichi a minute to figure out that Ryuichi wanted him to put the CD in and start the music. When his common sense returned, he blushed as he quickly inserted the disc and pressed 'play'.

The first sounds were very strange, like they were warping Shuichi into another universe. He eyed Ryuichi as the music began to pick up speed. Shuichi sat down in a chair, enjoying the melody playing in the room. He could see the older man getting himself in the feel of the song. He was standing in front of the mic, eyes closed and concentrating. Finally, the time came for Ryuichi to open his eyes. He started to sing.

_Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru  
Mado wo toshimetara hajimaru  
Ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo  
Ma ni awanai PROTECTION _

Shuichi became engulfed in the new song. It captured his not only his ears, but all his other senses too. He felt like he was in a completely different world. The lyrics had him tangled between its fingers too. He could tell this was written for the one Ryuichi was in love with.

_Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita  
Kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni _

Shuichi found himself lost in the music, in the lyrics, but most of all, in Ryuichi's voice. The hypnotic sound was enough to lull any crying child, or any rowdy animal. This man's voice was something else...

Something Shuichi wanted to be...

He was so infatuated with the song, he barely noticed Ryuichi staring at him whenever he sung the chorus.

Even while in his musical trance, Shuichi had time to contemplate one thing:

'This song isso going on my iPod...'

_Can't get enough  
Don't let me down  
One more night..._

_Can't get enough  
Don't let me down  
One more night..._

_Can't get enough  
Don't let me down  
One more night..._

_Can't get enough..._

As the music faded out, Shuichi returned to Earth, which was nothing compared to where the song had taken him just a few moments before. He felt a little dizzy from the wonderful journey he'd just been on, but it was nothing to be upset about. The room spinning was worth the pleasure.

He heard a door slam and reopen as Sakuma came back into the listening room with Shuichi. He took one glance at his friend's face and laughed. "I'm assuming you liked it?" he asked.

Shuichi, despite the headache, jumped up from out of the chair and began to swoon over his idol like a teenage girl.

"Oh my God, that was great! It was soo awesome with the lyrics and the song and the music and the singing and the concentration and warping and and and and..."

Shuichi took a deep breath. He exhaled heavily. "It...was freaking cool."

Ryuichi laughed a little more. "I'm glad you liked it so much. You're opinion of this song is especially important to me." The singer put his arm aroun Shuichi's waist.

If it was the other Ryuichi, Shuichi wouldn't have minded the gesture being offered to him. He would've taken then as a childish love from his idol and friend. However, with this Ryuichi, Shuichi wasn't sure that this action was so innocent. It felt like there was more meaning behind it this time.

"Really?" he said, stuttering a little. He getting uncomfortable. "How come?"

Ryuichi bent his face in a little closer to Shuichi's ear. He spoke in a soft voice, almost whispering, causing Shuichi to force every ion in his body to focus on not shivering.

"Because I wrote it for you, silly."

Shuichi felt his cheeks turning red, but there was nothing he could do about it, since he was still concentrating on staying still. "You...wrote it for me?" He asked slowly as he managed to get out of Ryuichi's grasp.

As Shuichi started to back away, Ryuichi smirked. 'Just gotta get him over there...' The green haired star continued to approach Shuichi. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that. I mean...that's what you do for people you care about, right?"

Shuichi tried to back up more, but found that he couldn't because he'd hit a wall. Before he could break away, Ryuichi blocked him with his arm. For a reason unknown to Shuichi, Ryuichi looked back into the top corner of the room for a moment. He visibly smirked and spoke one word.

"Perfect."

Shuichi was going to ask the meaning of the word, but was silenced by Ryuichi's gaze. The intense glare of the older man's blue eyes was enough to stop anything, or anyone, in their tracks. Shuichi could feel himself slipping under Ryuichi's spell.

"What...what are you doing?" Shuichi managed to mumble. Miraculously, Ryuichi managed to hear him.

"Oh Shuichi, don't you get it? Were you listening to my lyrics at all?"

He leaned down, closer to the younger boy's face, touching their noses.

"I wrote the song for you. I'm in love with you."

Being the slow person that Shuichi is, he had not seen that coming at all. Not only that, but he had absolutely no idea how to react to Ryuichi's sudden proclamation. Then again, judging by the fact that Ryuichi's mouth was closing in on Shuichi's, it didn't look like he'd have time to react anyway.

Just as predicted, Ryuichi's lips made contact with Shuichi's before he had time to do anything, whether it be fight back, or ask a question, it didn't matter. Now, Shuichi couldn't do anything. For one thing, he still couldn't think straight, between the song and Ryuichi's behavior, and two...

He'd completely fallen under Ryuichi's hypnotic enchantment.

'Oh no...' he began to think. As Ryuichi became more passionate, Shuichi could feel himself doing the same, '...what am I doing? Why can't I pull away? Why is Ryuichi doing this to me?'

Shuichi could feel the other singer's hands start to roam around under his shirt and up his back. He couldn't stop himself from feeling helpless. Ryuichi released his lips and started to kiss a line down Shuichi's neck, starting at the bottom of his cheek. As Ryuichi did this, Shuichi felt his eyes start to water. He didn't want betray his lover! Shuichi could never love someone more than him! Just as he thought of his lover, unconsiously, Shuichi spoke his name.

"Yuki..."

The green haired singer froze. He must have remained there, his hands on Shuichi's back, his lips about to kiss his neck, for over a minute. But then, he retracted everything and straightened himself up.

Shuichi, confused, asked what he was doing. The singer laughed.

"I'm stopping. That's what you want isn't it?" There was a sasd smirk on his face, "If you wanted me to continue, you would've whispered my name... Not his..."

Shuichi watched Ryuichi's hands ball up into fists. As the pink haired boy fixed himself up, he couldn't help but ask "Ryuichi, what brought all that on?"

The man turned back to Shuichi. "What brought it on? Shuichi, didn't you hear me? I love you! I love you damnit, and all you do is get into trouble! I see you almost die, twice, and why? Because your with that emotionally crippled narcissist of a writer!"

Ryuichi pinned Shuichi against the wall again. Holding him there, his arm against the boy's chest, making sure he couldn't get away. "Why are you still with him? Why do you still love him? He's done nothing but be nasty to you and hurt you! He almost gets you killed TWO TIMES Shuichi! TWO TIMES! I show you nothing but affection and you turn me away! He doesn't deserve you Shuichi, so why are you with him? Why? Why? Why?"

Maybe it was a delayed reaction, maybe it was because Ryuichi had insulted Yuki, but whatever the reason, Shuichi got a rush of adrenaline and pushed Ryuichi off of him.

"I'm with him because I love him." He said slowly. His anger continued to rise. "And you know what? I don't know why! I've never known why! And when you boil it down, that's what love is! Showing person more affection than anyone else, and not giving a rat's ass why!"

Ryuichi was finding it hard to look at Shuichi by now, and had averted his gaze elsewhere.

"I know Yuki can be mean and cold, but there are times when he really shows that he loves me, and those are the times that I live for!"

He pushed past the other vocalist and headed to the door. As he grabbed the knob, Shuichi remembered one more thing. He turned back to his counterpart and scowled at him. Ryuichi still avoiding Shuichi's eyes, finding the floor much more interesting.

"And Ryuichi," he said coldly, "You don't force yourself on someone you love."

Shuichi slammed the door behind him. The singer that was left felt a coldness in the air. He knew Shuichi was right. You didn't force things on the people you love. However, this was something different. Ryuichi was doing this to make sure Shuichi was never hurt again. The only way he could ensure that was by making Shuichi his forever.

He looked back into the corner of the room where the surveillance camera sat and couldn't stop himself from smirking. Even if Shuichi now hated him, his plan had gone well. If everything had gone right, then at this very moment, Kyra was headed towards Eiri Yuki's house, to tell him of the news that she caught Shuichi cheating on him. If everything went like he thought it would, Kyra had left long before Shuichi pushed Ryuchi off.

Of course, now Ryuichi had to sit back and wait. He knew that when Yuki found out, he'd leave Shuichi for sure, and then it would be easy to reel Shu back into his arms.

Yep, it was a great plan, though devious, and even a little evil. However, that hadn't stopped it from taking action.

Right now, on the fifth floor, in the surveillance room, there was a note taped to the desk. It read:

'Important business. Be back in one hour.

-Kyra'

**A/N:** You have no idea how long I've been trying to finish this chapter. I'm just going to evaluate on why it took me so long. First, I couldn't get my hands on the stupid computer, and then I suffered from writer's block, because I had two separate ways for the story to go and I had to choose one. THEN I was tired and I couldn't write. So, there's the story of how annoying this chapter was.

Anyway, I thought it came out ok (but I think I could've done better with the Kironess, ya know? But fear not, for next chapter is going to be OVERFLOWING with Kiro, so look forward to it!

Anyway, I'll ask for the usual 10 and be on my way! Thanks in advance, and have a great last few days of school for everyone in school out there!


	4. Lost My Music

**A/N:** I've been thinking about this chapter for so long, you have no idea. I mean really, I've been planning it for God knows how long, and if I had to estimate, this chapter is the second most thought out in this story (obviously, the end is going to be the most). And, in my writing career, this is the third most planned. The other top two are in the prequel to this story, Bad Luck Birthday (The tenth and eleventh chapters).

**Disclaimer:** (paper comes falling from the sky and SK catches it)

SK: and what is this? (reads paper)...Omg...THIS IS THE DEED TO GRAVITATION!!! I'M SO HAPPY! (reads again)...oh...it's the deed to the law of GRAVITY...aww man... stupid dual titles...

And, here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

Yuki snorted loudly as he was stirred from his nap. He shuffled a little in his bed, not really wanting to get up yet. He barely managed to split his eyes open before the loud rapping on his door started again.

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

The novelist growled as he tried to unravel himself from his sheets. There was a loud 'thud' as the book he'd been reading before falling asleep fell onto the ground. It fell on its spine and when he took a closer look, Yuki could see that the book was still open to his page.

"I can't believe I fell asleep..." he said aloud.

BANG BANG BANG!!!!

"Alright. Alright, I'm coming, just give me a minute..." He shouted.

Lazily, Yuki managed to get himself off of the bed and out of the bedroom. Though he was moving rather slowly, there was not another knock on the door. He reached for the handle and opened it, finding a familiar face on the other side.

"Well. I was hoping that after our little American experience, I wouldn't see you again." Yuki said annoyingly to Kyra. Normally, she would have shot back with another insult, or even changed the subject so she could show Yuki her new picture of Suguru, however, this visit was far from a laughing matter, and Kyra only gave a short answer.

"Sorry, Yuki-san."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. 'Yuki-san'? What the hell was wrong with her? He felt a small urge to put a hand to her forehead and check for a fever, but suppressed this idea as he took a better look at Kyra's face. She wasn't herself. Kyra couldn't even look him in the eye.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

The teenager made an effort to look up at the novelist, but instead of his eyes, she managed to look over his shoulder.

"I think...I mean...Yuki-san, can we talk inside? You're going to want to sit down."

There was a short silence between the two. Kyra had reverted to looking at the floor again, and Yuki was still trying to take in what she'd said. What could Kyra possibly have to say that would cause him enough stress that he'd have to sit down?

Wordlessly, he invited her in and brought her over to the living room area. He sat her down on the sofa and went into the kitchen. As the novelist left the room, Kyra rested her forehead in her hands. How the hell was she going to tell Yuki that Shuichi was cheating on him? What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, Yuki-san! I caught your lover swapping spit with the most famous singer in Japan; I have it on camera, wanna watch?'

Her thoughts were disrupted by the blond placing a can of soda in front of her on the coffee table. She jerked her head up sharply to see the can, then glanced over to the man who was sitting on the couch opposite her. He didn't take his eyes off of Kyra as he opened the can and took a sip.

A few minutes passed.

"If you're not going to say anything, get out." Yuki said coldly.

Kyra glanced up at him sadly and sighed. It was now or never. She reached out and grabbed the soda can. She rolled it in her hands before she began spilling the bad news.

"Yuki-san, has...has something happened between you and Shuichi?"

'Damn that brat!' Yuki thought, 'I thought all of the problems with us were history now that Kaneda's gone...'

"Why? What's wrong with Shuichi?" he asked, a little urgently.

The hurry in Yuki's voice made Kyra feel all the more guilty about what she was going to tell him. When she first saw the video Kyra thought it would be easier to break the news. But now, she was getting such a bad feeling in her stomach she felt like she was going to puke.

"He's...He's fine...it's just..." she started.

"Just what?" It was obvious that Yuki was becoming irritated.

Kyra looked at him sadly. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud slam as Yuki shut the door behind her. The sound was enough to make her cringe. Of course, she couldn't blame Yuki for throwing her out, especially after what she said...

_She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. _

"_Yuki-san, stop rutting with Shuichi! I swear to God if I hear another 'Yuki don't stop!' during a nap, I'll personally see to it that the boy is neutered." _

The teenager felt guilt fill her stomach to the point where she was about to throw up. It was true. Kyra couldn't tell Yuki about what she'd seen. She couldn't bring herself to be the one who told the novelist that his lover was cheating.

'Does...does this make me a bad person?' she wondered. Was it right to tell Yuki about what she saw? Or was it not her place to tell him? After all, this wasn't really any of her business. Kyra was completely torn about what she should do. Of course, her dilemma wouldn't last too long.

"Kyra? What are you doing here?"

She looked up to meet the face that had called her name. It was Shuichi.

Almost as soon as their eyes met, Kyra's face became engulfed in a scowl. Feeling uncomfortable, Shuichi retracted a little and took a step back.

"Hey, are you alright? What's with that face?" he asked.

"Shut up." she said shortly, "Don't act innocent with me."

Shuichi felt himself going numb, but tried to hide it. "What are you talking about?"

Kyra pointed at him, her face becoming angrier with each word. "I saw what happened between you and Ryuichi."

Shuichi's heart stopped for a second. The pain traveled throughout his body, causing every cell in his body to feel as cold as ice. He couldn't bring himself to respond, but he lowered his head so his eyes were no longer visible. He heard Kyra scoff.

"That's it? You cheat on your lover and you can't even look _me_ in the face? How will you stand being in the same bed, or even the same _room_ with him anymore?"

"It's not my fault!" Shuichi yelled, clenching his fists in anger, "Ryuichi forced himself on me and I...I just..." Shuichi was thinking of how to explain himself, when suddenly, something dawned on him. He looked up and exchanged his anger for worry.

"Kyra...you didn't..."

The teen had a good mind to lie to Shuichi and make him feel obligated to talk about it with Yuki, but Kyra couldn't bring herself to do this, for the same reason she'd kept her mouth shut to Yuki. This issue did not concern her, and telling the novelist wasn't her job. It was Shuichi's.

She put some loose hair behind her ear. "No. I didn't tell him."

A sigh of relief rushed through Shuichi's body. 'Yuki still doesn't know...'

"...I was going to, but then I realized that it wasn't my place. It was yours."

Shuichi looked at her, then back at the floor as eyes began to water.

"I don't know if you're going to tell him or not, but all I know is that if you don't, I'll lose all respect for you. Yuki might be a hard ass on the outside, but a blind, brain-dead monkey could tell that he loves you, and though he'd be quiet about it on the outside, without you, he'd be a fricken mess inside. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kyra. Was this really the same yaoi-crazed fan-girl who'd chased Suguru for days just to get one stupid provocative picture and tried to post videos of him and Yuki on Youtube? The singer momentarily pushed these thoughts aside and managed to nod.

Kyra nodded back. She then started to make her way past him, but stopped to tell him something.

"Don't lose Yuki over something like this Shuichi, because he is honestly the sexiest piece of seme I've ever seen, and I'll be damned if he goes straight again."

She gave Shuichi one last shove with her shoulder before walking away. The singer gave an awkward smile.

Yep. That was Kyra.

Swallowing the last of his fear, Shuichi made his way to the door and slowly turned the handle. The small click rang through his ears as he gently pushed the door open, and softly said "Yuki, I'm home."

The novelist who was sitting in the living room, smiled to himself. Kyra's little request was still fresh in his head, and he had been planning what to do about it ever since. So, he had to stop having sex with Shuichi, did he?

'I'm sorry,' he thought, 'That command does not compute.'

He got up to greet the boy. As Shuichi was turned around, locking the door, Yuki wrapped his arms around him. He felt Shuichi jerk when he realized what Yuki was doing.

"Yuki...?" Shuichi asked cautiously. He gulped. There was no way that Yuki was going to start acting suddenly romantic while Shuichi had a secret to tell him that would most likely ruin their relationship, right?

"I missed you..." Yuki said, kissing Shuichi on the cheek, "I hate it when I don't have you in my arms..."

DAMN YOU MURPHY'S LAW, DAMN YOU!!!!

"Look, Yuki...There's something I..."

"Shhhhh..." Yuki said, cutting him off. The writer turned Shuichi around and crashed his lips into his. Shuichi felt himself being pushed up against the door as Yuki's hands started traveling all over his body.

"Yuki...wait..." Shuichi mouthed into his lover's lips. Yuki ignored him and silenced Shuichi by thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Shuichi tried to fight it, but he knew he could never win against Yuki like this. He was far too skilled.

Shuichi grabbed Yuki's shirt for dear life, the only thing he could do to show his lover he needed something. Being in the situation they were in, Yuki of course took this the wrong way, thought this was a need of another kind, and started to let his hands wander down even further on Shuichi's body.

The singer moaned into Yuki's mouth, causing him to smirk. Shuichi's hands moved from his lover's chest to his hair, as he started kissing a line from Shuichi's lips, down his neck, and eventually onto his chest.

His chest? Where had his shirt gone?

Shuichi decided he would have to deal with that problem later. There were more pressing matters at hand. He braced himself with his hands now on Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki...stop..."

The writer looked up.

"Stop what? Teasing you? Oh but Shuichi...it's so much fun...and you're face looks so cute..."

Yuki began to purposely slowly stroke his lover's member.

Shuichi winced as he tried to keep in a moan, attempting to not show Yuki he was loving every minute of this. "No..." he said. It was hard to hear the 'no' since it was over powered by the moan, "I have to ...to tell you..."

Yuki stopped for a minute and brought his face up to Shuichi's ear. He kissed it a little before whispering

"I know...I love you too..."

Shuichi couldn't take it. "Yuki, I kissed Ryuichi!!!" he cried.

As the tears started streaming down his face, Shuichi watched Yuki slowly bring his head back in line with Shuichi's. At first, it had an awkward smile on it, and his voice shook a little as he spoke.

"You did...he...what happened?"

Shuichi held Yuki's face in his hands as he cried even harder.

"Yuki...I'm so sorry Yuki!!!"

He kissed Yuki's open mouth and cried into his shoulder. Over and over he said that he was sorry. Over and over Shuichi said he loved him. Over and over, Shuichi said it wasn't his fault. Over and over, Shuichi begged Yuki to forgive him.

It was only after his tears had slowed that Shuichi realized that Yuki had yet to react. Shuichi quietly said his lover's name. "Yuki...?" he asked, wiping his nose.

Yuki's face was rock hard. His fists were clenched into unbreakable balls at his sides. His body was unmovable. Shuichi pulled back and touched his lover's cheek.

"Yuki...?"

It was only then that Shuichi noticed the single tear that had slid down Yuki's face.

Suddenly, Yuki's piercing gaze shifted from looking at nothing to looking at Shuichi. His look made Shuichi feel like someone was stabbing him over and over, everywhere on his body.

"Did he... did Ryuichi... force himself on you...?"

It took a minute for Shuichi to register the question. Was Yuki not mad at him...?

"Well?" he pressed.

"Of...of course he did! I'd never kiss another man on purpose, Yuki! I love you!"

Yuki was still for another moment, before the strangest thing happened.

He smiled. And after the smile, another strange phenomenon. A laugh.

He mumbled something under his breath. Shuichi watched him carefully.

"What did you say...?"

The writer laughed again "I'll kill him..." he said a little louder.

Shuichi shook his lover a little. The fire in his eyes told Shuichi that Yuki was far from joking.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiro! Hey, Hiro, are you ok?" asked K as he burst through the door. He had a portable heater in one hand and a heating blanket tucked under his arm. The trip hadn't taken him that long, and now that he was here, the only thing on his mind was Hiro. Of course, it didn't take long to find him. He'd passed out on the ground, and hadn't moved since his phone call to K.

K dropped the blanket and the heater as he hurried over to the guitarist's side. Hiro was lying on his side, no signs of pain on his face. K put the back of his hand to Hiro's forehead. It was covered in sweat.

'It's the fever,' K deduced, 'He's sweating profusely.'

K turned Hiro onto his back. Bad Luck's guitarist had slightly labored breathing, and there was a prominent flush on his face. Hiroshi was wearing a jacket along with a button down pajama shirt and pants.

The manager picked Hiro up bridal style and brought him over to his bed. He lay Hiro out on the bed. 'He's too warm right now. I need to cool him off. Though, this place is pretty cold anyway.' K thought as he shivered a little. No wonder Hiro was so sick.

'Alright.' He thought, 'I'll get some cool water and a towel to wipe him down.'

He looked Hiro up and down. K tried to keep himself from blushing as he noticed that Hiro's clothes were sticking to his body because of the sweat. This, and the sight of Hiro's sweaty face and heavy exhaling was starting to turn K on.

'Damnit Hiro, it's hard enough choosing between you and Judy, but for Christ's sakes, that's just unfair.'

Hiro let out a long breath. K watched as another bead of sweat slid down Hiro's face. K gulped. Forget unfair. This was way out of the ballpark now. K stood up abruptly and walked over to the sink, his gaze fixed on the floor the whole way.

Back on the bed, Hiro was starting to regain consciousness. He felt a tickle as more sweat slid down the side of his head. His eyes opened ever so slightly, just so he could look over at the clock.

'Oh wow.' He thought, 'How long have I been out? And how did I get on my bed?'

Hiro turned his head a little over to his sink. The sight of K filling up a small bucket was enough to make his eyes open all the way. What the hell was he doing? Hiro tried to think back to before he passed out.

'Oh...my...God...'

Hiroshi's heart began to pound. He was alone with K, in his house, and in a state where he was completely dependent on the blond for help. K could pounce on him anytime and Hiro wouldn't be able to do anything.

K turned off the faucet and grabbed a small hand cloth. Hiro watched as he was about to turn around and come back to his bedside. Quickly, Hiroshi shut his eyes, trying to look as relaxed as possible. He wasn't really sure why he was trying to hide from K, but he was.

K brought his things over and pulled a stool close to Hiro's bedside. He dipped the cloth into the cold water wrung it out. He folded it in half and placed it on Hiro's forehead.

"That should do until he gets up and I can give him some medicine." K said aloud. He looked at Hiro for a minute and had a thought. Cautiously, he started undoing Hiro's shirt.

'I'll open his shirt and put him under the covers. That way, he can sweat the cold out, but not overheat.' K thought. Of course, he had to convince himself that that was the reason he was doing it, and not because he wanted to see Hiro's body.

Of course, Bad Luck's guitarist had no idea that K's actions were that noble. He felt himself crack open one eye to look at his manager. There was a single droplet of perspiration on K's temple, and it was slowly sliding down his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" he screamed in his head.

...well, he meant to at least. He'd accidentally shouted it aloud. K raised an eyebrow as he stopped, just after undoing the final button.

"...What does it look like I'm doing?" K asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Hiro said, laughing uncomfortably. K reassessed the situation.

"Point taken. Listen, this isn't what it looks like! I was just opening your shirt to make sure you wouldn't suffocate if I put you under the heating blanket I brought for you! Do I really look like the kind of guy who would take advantage of you while you're incapable of defending yourself?"

Hiro chose not to answer that question.

"Hey! Don't point me out to be some kind of bastard! I came over here to take care of you, didn't I?"

"Ha! 'Take care of me' huh? That's what rapists say just before they overpower their dates!"

Suddenly, the air in the room did a complete one-eighty, and went from defensive, to seductive. "So you admit you're attracted to me enough to be my date." K played, giving him a sly smirk as he lightly laced his fingers with Hiro's.

"I didn't say that! I'm not attracted to you at all!" Hiro yelled.

"Are you sure?" K asked, bringing his face a little closer. Hiro took note of this and purposely pulled his head back. This only made K follow him.

"O-of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?"

Still following Hiro's moving face, K actually climbed up onto the bed. "I don't know...maybe because you're still holding my hand?"

Hiro looked down at his hand which was indeed still intertwined with K's. He retracted it immediately. "I didn't notice! It means nothing!" Hiro reasoned. By now though, he was trying to reason with himself as well as K.

The older man laughed and moved in closer still. "So you feel absolutely, positively, without a doubt, nothing for me?" Hiro's head hit the wall his bed was against. He had no where left to go.

Hiro swallowed hard before he gave a shaky "Nope"

K lifted a free hand and traced Hiro's chin line with his right thumb and index finger. Anywhere the two slender items touched, Hiro felt a tingling sensation. It continued when they moved from his chin to his cheek, where the whole hand decided to cup him.

With K's hand caressing his face, and his intense stare coming down onto him, Hiro felt helpless. But, that wasn't what was upsetting him. It was the fact that inside of him, he could tell he was enjoying every minute of K's dominance.

"You still wouldn't feel anything if I touched your face like that?" he asked.

Hiro didn't respond. K must have taken this as a 'no', because he continued.

"What if I came up really close to you like this?" he said. He brought his face just inches away from Hiro's. Just like the previous times, the feeling of K's breath on his skin caused the guitarist to feel shivers run up and down his spine. His heart was beating at an alarming rate, and he was sure that the blush on his face was brighter than any shade of red K had ever seen.

The manager laughed again. "Still nothing? But your heart, Hiro-kun..." he moved the flap of Hiro's shirt out of the way and put his hand on the younger boy's chest. "...I can hear it all the way out here..."

Hiro was getting dizzier by the second, and the fever wasn't helping at all. K's touch made his whole body feel like it was engulfed in flames. Add this with the fever and it was a heat stroke waiting to happen.

'Damn it K!' Hiro found himself thinking, 'Just kiss me! I can't take it anymore!' Just as this thought came around, his mind's eye widened, as his real eyes shut. This feeling...did he...did he really want K to kiss him?

Unknown to Hiro, he had been moving ever so slowly towards K, trying to subconsciously close the gap between them. K could only sit and watch in amazement as Hiro actually came to _him. _

'Does this mean...he feels the same way about me?'

K knew what it meant if he did. K knew that if Hiro kissed him right now on his own (...ok, _mostly_ on his own..), that he wouldn't be able to go back to Judy. He wouldn't be able to leave. In just a few short days, K had fallen in love so deeply with this boy that he couldn't stand to be apart from him.

However...

If at this moment, Hiro pulled back, and decided to do nothing about K's offer of a kiss...

He'd go back to America. He'd have to. After all, there would be no reason for him to divorce his wife for unrequited feelings.

Now, K was in one of the biggest gambles of his life, and his future rested in the hands of the eighteen year old boy in front of him. The moment of truth drew near and K felt himself close his eyes. He wanted more than anything to pounce on Hiro and make him his, but K meant what he said. Hiro was still sick, and while he MAY have put him in a position better to suit K's needs, it was still his decision whether he wanted to be with K or not.

'Hiro, I can't imagine what I'm doing to you, but I hope you understand it's because I really do love'-

K's thoughts were interrupted and his eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt himself falling backwards on the bed. He fell flat on his back with Hiro lying right on top of him.

Their lips had met briefly, but it had been because Hiro passed out and fell forward.

As K lay there, the redheaded guitarist on his torso, he found himself unable to move. His thoughts were just too complicated.

Had Hiro meant to kiss him? Was it just because he passed out and just _happened_ to fall in K's direction? Could it have just been Hiro acting under the pressure? K had so many questions that were going through his head, and the only one who could answer them was fast asleep on his chest.

Unconsciously, K started rubbing Hiro's back.

'This is pathetic...' he thought himself, 'I have a wife, and a son...and I'm willing to throw it all away for some kid. And not just any kid, but one that probably doesn't even love me back.'

He looked down at Hiro and moved from his back to his hair. As K played with the boy's red locks, he felt sadness rush over him.

If Hiro didn't love him back...what reason was there to stay in Japan? Of course he loved his job and the band, but those weren't _strong_ enough reasons. Only some extreme feeling of attraction should be able to keep him away from his wife, and right now, that feeling was directed towards Hiro.

K sighed. This wasn't going to work.

Gently, he took Hiro off of his chest and laid him on the bed. K took the blankets and covered him. He then brushed some stray hair out from Hiro's face.

"I can't do it." K said aloud. "I can't."

He took a seat on the bed. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a notebook and a pen. He'd leave Hiro a note. That way, whenever he came to, he'd know why K was gone.

When he finished, K put the note on the small table by Hiro's bed. A sad grin washed over his face as K took a last opportunity to run his hands through Hiroshi's hair.

"Well Hiro...it's been fun..."

He bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead before walking out the door.

**A/N: **dun dun DUN!!! Lookie lookie what I done did XD! Well, what'll happen? Will K really leave for America? And is Yuki's murderous intent truly returning? Well, I could care less about these questions because I know the answers, but for you, I hope they make things more suspenseful XD

Oh, by the way, on a different note, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS FREAKING STORY!!! I mean, I know how it's going to end, but I don't have an ending SCENE. It's bugging the hell out of me, and I swear, It's going to take me forever to figure one out o.0

Ah well. 10 reviews please!

Hugs hearts and all that,

SK


	5. Woke Up This Morning

**A/N:** o.O…I've done it….I finally found my ending! w00t! Of course, this means that there're only two chapters left, not including this one. But, that's ok! For I still have plenty of other stuff to update!

Oh, by the by, there's some stuffs in here that I guess isn't really T rated, but I don't wanna change the rating, so if you don't want to read it, just skip over the first set of italics and the third set. It's nothing graphic, and nothing too bad, so…aw dang, just read!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. But on the off chance that Maki Murakami wants to give up the rights to Gravitation, just know I'm here with open arms : )

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi frantically ran around the house in his pajamas looking for his lover. The sun had risen about an hour ago, and even though it was almost time for Shuichi to get to work, he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was finding Yuki.

Shuichi threw open the bathroom door. As it slammed against the wall, Shuichi got a full view of the room and found that it was empty.

Yuki wasn't there.

The singer cursed loudly as he pulled the door closed and continued to search for the missing novelist.

'Damn it...Where the hell could he be..?'

He headed in the direction of the kitchen as a thought crossed his mind.

'He couldn't be out...looking for Ryuichi...right? I thought...I thought we fixed everything last night!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"_

_Shuichi shook Yuki a little harder. Even though he was pushing with a good amount of strength, he was barely able to make Yuki wobble. The novelist was getting angrier by the second, and Shuichi was truly afraid that Yuki was going to keep his word. _

"_Yuki...Don't..."_

"_Don't what?!?" he screamed, "Punish him for what he did to you?? Shuichi, don't you understand?? If he did it once, what makes you think he won't do it again?! You think I'm just going to sit around and wait for you to come home and tell me what he's done to you?" _

_Shuichi was quiet. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ryuichi, but he didn't want to upset Yuki either. _

_His lover put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. Yuki's tone got a little softer._

"_Do you even comprehend the intensity of this situation? Sure, this time, Ryuichi was satisfied with a kiss, but next time, he's going to want more! Do you really think I'm going to sit back and let you get raped again?! It was my fault when you were raped by Aizawa; I'm not going to let that happen again." _

_The pink haired singer smiled a little as he took one of his lover's hands and rubbed it on his cheek. He loved it when Yuki showed he cared. "I understand what you're saying Yuki, I really do, but I don't want Ryuichi to be hurt. Especially not by you." _

_He took Yuki's hand from his cheek and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. _

"_Because I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Ryuichi won't do anything again. Today...He got me when I was vulnerable. There won't be a second time." _

_Yuki felt like something was tugging at his heart. Ryuichi had done what he said. He was trying to take Shuichi from him. Trying to keep him out of harm's way. _

_He was shaken from his thoughts when Shuichi got up on his toes and kissed him. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble for the both of us. But, this doesn't change how I feel about you Yuki. Not in the least. Ryuichi could kiss me, touch me, hell, he could screw me, and I'd still be in love with you." _

_Yuki felt as though someone stuck their hand in his chest and crushed his heart. Shuichi was blaming himself. Why? Why was he placing the burden on himself, when it wasn't his to take? The real one at fault was…_

_Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover. "Let's just go to bed, Yuki. It's been a long day…for both of us." _

_In response to Shuichi's words, Yuki embraced him as well. "…You're right. Everything will be better in the morning." _

_The singer smiled at his partner's reaction and pulled away from him. Shuichi then made his way to their bedroom. He was going to get ready for a good night's sleep. Yuki, however, remained in the same spot. _

_He knew what was going to happen tomorrow. He knew that no matter what Shuichi wanted, or said, Ryuichi could not go unpunished for his actions. This was unacceptable. Shuichi's weakness in the moment had been all his fault anyway, right? He clenched his fists. _

"_Ryuichi Sakuma. You'll pay for hurting him." _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Everything will be better in the morning.'" Shuichi repeated. What had Yuki meant by that? Surely he couldn't have meant that he was going out to take care of Ryuichi! This was all supposed to be behind them now! That's what happens when you have an argument before bed! You're supposed to sleep it off, and then in the morning, everything's fine. However, that had not happened.

Bad sign number 1.

Shuichi rushed out of the kitchen and to the front door. The first thing he saw was that Yuki's jacket was missing. He looked down and found that his lover's shoes were gone from their usual spot as well.

Bad sign number 2.

Shuichi gulped. The last thing he was going to check was the door. Every night, when the two of them went to bed, they always locked it so no one could come in. Slowly, Shuichi reached out and turned the knob. With ease, the door opened to the outside.

Bad sign number 3.

It was now official. This was a very bad situation.

"Good morning, Mr. Sakuma! How are you today?" said the girl at the front desk. It was her first day working for NG, and her voice was a little shaky as she greeted _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma for the first time.

The green haired man peeked from behind his sun glasses and winked at her. "So far so good." He said. The new girl was almost certain she'd faint. She'd become so engulfed with her own fantasies, she almost forgot to relay a message that had been left for him. Out of the corner of her glazed eyes, she saw him leaving, and snapped back to her job.

"Oh! Sakuma-san!" she said, causing him to stop. "You have a visitor waiting for you on the third floor in Recording Room B. He didn't leave his name, but he said that he had something very important to discus with you."

A sharp feeling shot through Ryuichi's heart. Could it possibly be Shuichi? By some chance, could he have come to his senses and realized what a danger Yuki was to him? He thanked her quickly, and then, in a hurry, ran to the stairs. He had no time to wait for an elevator.

Too excited to break a sweat, Ryuichi rushed up three flights of stairs at an alarming speed. He couldn't stop himself from playing out a small scenario of what awaited him on third floor. It started with him bursting through the door, discovering Shuichi, sitting on the couch, crying. Ryuichi would then walk in, concerned, and wrap his arms around Shuichi's shoulders from behind.

"What's wrong?" He'd ask. The pink haired boy would blow his nose and rest his face in the crook of Ryuichi's neck. "Oh Ryu…" he'd say, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you yesterday. You were right. Yuki's nothing but trouble. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you."

The singer's final words would cause Ryuichi to tremble with pleasure. He would then lower his head slightly so his hair would cover his eyes. Gently, he'd put his hand on the back of Shuichi's head and stroke it slowly. Then, without warning, Ryuichi would crash his lips onto the other boys, who would accept them happily and longingly.

The green haired man would then bring himself over the back of the couch and push Shuichi down, his head resting on the pillow. If the couch smelled like air freshener, fine, if it didn't….he'd live with it.

Anyway, after pushing Shuichi down, Ryuichi would passionately kiss him again. He'd be able to feel the tingling that ran up and down Shuichi's body as he'd shudder into his lips. Then, ever so softly, Ryuichi would break the kiss and put his mouth by Shuichi's ear. He'd kiss it gingerly, then whisper

"I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you for the rest of my life."

Almost bumping into three corners and one water dispenser, he finally came to the front of Recording Room B. He gulped shakily as he turned the knob and opened the door. He was greeted by a pitch black void.

'In the dark? He must've taken the break up pretty hard.'

Ryuichi knew that there was a light switch about half way down the left side of the wall. Slowly, he made his way through the door, and started feeling on the wall for the switch.

Suddenly, he heard a shuffling. Ryuichi turned his head in the darkness, but could see nothing. The hall light was night providing enough light. A little shaken, he continued his search for illumination.

Finally, he managed to find what he was looking for. Grasping his fingers around the device, Ryuichi quickly flicked it upwards. "Shuichi?" he asked, trying to see if the singer was here. However, just as the lights came on, Ryuichi was greeted with a face he never wanted to see again.

"I'm sorry." Said Yuki, standing right in front of him, "Guess again."

Still trying to grasp how Yuki had put himself before the singer so quickly, Ryuichi didn't defend himself when Yuki sent a punch flying towards his face. It made contact, and Ryuichi was sent flying to the other side of the room. He skidded on the floor for a minute before his head hit the wall.

"I hope you enjoyed the taste of _my_ Shuichi, because you'll never taste it again." Yuki said, malice thoroughly coating his tone. He cracked his knuckles. "Tell you what though; since I'm feeling generous today, I give you permission to jack off to the memories when you get to hell. That sound good?"

Fear began to pool in Ryuichi's stomach. He could tell from Yuki's tone that he truly had every intention of killing him. Quickly hiding his fear, Ryuichi wiped the small amount of blood coming from his nose and stood up. "You can't be serious, Yuki. Do you really think that killing me is going to make you feel any better?"

The author growled. "What did you say?"

Ever so slowly, Ryuichi began to walk back to him, closing the door to the room on his way. "Oh please. We both know that the reason that you're here isn't just because I kissed Shuichi. It's because we're both thinking the same thing."

Yuki felt a pain in his heart that made him take a step back. "What are you talking about?"

Ryuichi laughed. "You think that Shuichi's trust in you had weakened. That's why it was so easy for me to take advantage of him. That's why he was so very vulnerable yesterday."

Yuki clenched his teeth. Ryuichi was wrong! He had to be wrong! "Shut up!" Yuki yelled. "You have no idea what's happened between us."

"Really? Because it's not that hard to figure out." Ryuichi shot back "Everyone knows how he's almost been killed twice on your watch, and by the same guy I might add. You weren't being careful enough! First, you're careless in a crosswalk, and then you let Shuichi walk right into that maniac's hands! And why did all this happen in the first place?"

Ryuichi's glare intensified ten fold. "Because you killed your teacher the minute things got a little steamy."

Yuki felt his entire body go cold. "How the hell did you know about…?"

"Kitazawa?" Ryuichi finished, "I heard Tohma talking to the press about keeping all background details on Kaneda a secret. When he found out that I knew, he told me not to tell anyone, or else."

Yuki was silent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ryuichi smirked. He knew he had Yuki in the palm of his hand. "You know what Eiri? Kill me. It won't matter. If not me, then Shuichi will go to someone else. We both know that no matter what you do, one of these days Shuichi's going to run. And he's going to run far. But when that day comes, maybe you'll have reached the point in your career as a heartless bastard that you won't care."

Yuki didn't really know what was happening. One second, he was standing there, being told off by Ryuichi, his heart breaking in two because he knew Ryuichi was right, and the next, he had Ryuichi by the collar. All he saw was red. Rage that filled him, it blinded him. He threw Ryuichi down to the ground, a loud thud following. He cried out from the pain of the impact. Yuki placed himself above the younger man and landed a punch in the center of his stomach.

The singer cried out again as he threw up a small amount of blood. Yuki felt himself grin at the other man's pain. He was about to throw another blow, but something stopped him. Something was trying to pull him back. Something was gripping him from behind.

"Stop!" it yelled. "No more! Yuki, please! Don't hurt him anymore!"

Suddenly, the red began to fade. Yuki was starting to see the room again. How did Ryuichi get on the ground? Where did the blood come from? Why was the door open again? And who had their arms around him? Whoever it was, they were crying. Yuki could feel the mysterious person's tears soaking his back. That sobbing…he knew that sound…

"No more!" He cried. "No more…"

"Shu…Shuichi?"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"_K!" Hiro cried. Quickly, he covered his mouth with both hands, his blush growing darker. The American looked up to him from between the red head's legs. His smile widened as he crawled back up to the younger man's face. _

_He kissed a line along Hiro's naked torso as he made his way up. This only made the guitarist moan. "Why are you trying to hold it in, Hiro?" He said in a seductive tone. Hiro hadn't removed his hands._

_K smile softened and gently took Hiro's hands away from his face. He then leaned down and kissed the newly exposed lips with tenderness. Hiro wrapped his arms around K's neck and pulled him in closer._

"_You don't have to be embarrassed."K said when they pulled away. "I love it when you cry my name." _

_Hiro was breathing heavily through his mouth. He'd never felt this good in his life. He'd never felt anything even close to this before._

"_I know you want to scream." K said, kissing the top of Hiro's forehead. "I know you want to yell my name. So do it. That's what making love is all about! Letting go and showing your lover your passion!"_

_Hiro felt some moisture come to the corners of his eyes. He was so embarrassed. 'K…I'm scared…' he thought. The blond must have read his mind. _

"_Hiro, don't feel like you have to do this now." K said, wiping the small amount of water from Hiro's eyes. "I can wait as long as you need me to." _

"_But, K…you…"_

"_No buts." K said firmly. "What I want isn't important. We're not going any farther until you can look me in the eyes and tell me this is what you want. I don't want you to feel like I expect this of you Hiro." He said lovingly. He took a piece of Hiro's hair in his hand._

"_You told me you loved me." He said, weaving Hiro's hair through his fingers, playing with it. "That's why I'm here. That's why now, you and I are lover. It means we have to be honest with each other. If you're scared, or unsure, just tell me to stop, and I will."_

_Hiro swallowed hard. He knew K wouldn't do anything he didn't want him to. He gingerly took the hand that was playing with his hair and kissed it. "K… I…I want this." He said. He was looking straight into K's eyes. The blond's usual intense, powerful eyes had become soft. Even so, they made him feel weak. Swallowing loudly, he said "I want you."_

_K smiled and kissed him again. "Alright. But no more holding it in." He said tapping Hiro's nose playfully. "Got it?" _

_The guitarist nodded. Before K started to kiss his body again, Hiro pulled his face close to him. He kissed K's ear before whispering into it. "K, I love you." Hiro felt K's body shiver. This made him giggle a little. K pushed Hiro back down to the bed and smirked._

"_It's sexy enough when you whisper it," he said, "I can't wait to hear you scream it." _

Hiro shot up from his bed, his entire body covered in sweat. His breathing was labored, but then again, after a dream like that, it would be. The guitarist looked around. He was still in his apartment, he was alone in his bed, and there was no one else around.

"Where's K?" he said aloud. Hiro was hoping that K would still be there. "I guess I passed out…" Hiro felt a small pain in his heart. As…awkward as it had been, he did enjoy having K take care of him. 'He just had to go home…' he thought to himself, 'that's all. After all, it's not K's job to take care of me. It's fine'

Hiro ran a hand through his wet hair. He really had been sweating a lot. Maybe it had been better that K had left. God forbid Hiro had said something in his sleep, especially something from that dream.

Recalling the dream made Hiro blush. Everything was still so vivid. Every touch, every moan, every word…

"_K, I love you."_

Hiro violently shook his head. 'Even if it was a dream, I can't believe I said that! I'd never say that to him for real! I don't even know if I'd want…' Suddenly, another memory rushed into Hiro's head. And this one was real.

'_Damn it K!' Hiro found himself thinking, 'Just kiss me! I can't take it anymore!'_

Hiro couldn't deny that last night, he honestly wanted K to kiss him. He wanted K more than anything last night, but did the American comply? No, of course not! Why the hell would K kiss him when he wanted it?

So… he tried to kiss K instead. It was involuntary at first, but then, when Hiro realized what he was doing, he decided to go through with it. And he had too, but as soon as their lips met, Hiro felt so disoriented that he fainted.

The guitarist felt his heart ache. He _wanted_ to. And no matter what, whenever K kissed him, Hiro never wanted to push him away; never _could_ push him away. He loved the fact that nowadays, whenever K walked into the room, his heart would flutter higher and higher each time.

And then, there was the dream. Hiro remembered reading once, that a sex dream did not necessarily mean you were in love with someone. It meant that you and the other person had a strong bond. But still, this 'bond' that he was feeling for K…Everything pointed to one answer.

'I think I…what's that?' he thought, catching something out of the corner of his eye. Hiro had noticed a white piece of paper sitting on his night table. That defiantly had not been there before he passed out. He leaned over and grabbed it. It was a letter. When he first glanced at it, he automatically knew it was from K. It was written in English. K never was good with writing and reading the Japanese language. It read:

_Hiro, _

_I guess I've got some explaining to do, huh? Well, I guess I should start with how sorry I am about everything I've put you through these last few days. I've been trying to follow your advice, I really have. 'Don't do things because it's the moral thing to do, do them because you want to.' remember? Turns out it's easier said then done._

Hiro could've sworn that there was a hint of laugher in that sentence.

_I've decided that I'm going back to Judy and Michael. I think it would be the best thing for me to do. There's no good reason for me to stay in Japan. The only reason I-_

The guitarist didn't want to read anymore. He felt a single tear break through the barrier of his eyes and slid down his cheek, before he even had time to realize he wanted to cry. K was really leaving…he wasn't going to stay and pursue Hiro? But, why not? Didn't that qualify as a good reason? It wasn't like K's efforts had been futile! Subconsciously , Hiro put his hand on his chest.

'You felt my heart, didn't you? It was going crazy! It was about to come out of my chest because of you! K, what if I really do feel something for you, huh? Would that be a good enough reason?'

RING!!! RING!!!

Hiro's head jerked to the left. The phone was ringing. It rang two times before he realized that he had to pick it up. Quickly folding the letter and putting it on his bedside table again, he got up and grabbed the phone. He looked at the caller ID and froze.

It was Ayaka.

He immediately pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Nakano-san!" she said happily.

"Ayaka, what's going on?" he asked. Giggled could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"I'm in town silly! Don't you remember when I talked to you a few days ago? I told you I'd be in town, and you said we should go on a date! Did you just wake up or something?" she said playfully.

Hiro gave a forced laugh. "Actually…yeah! Sorry about that Ayaka." How could he have forgotten about his date with Ayaka? He had been so excited! Then again, K had been taking up all the space in Hiro's head recently. Clearing his throat and pushing K to the back of his mind, he continued to speak.

"So, what did you plan on doing?" Hiro asked.

"I thought we could have a lunch date! I just got into the city, and I know a really nice place not far from your apartment!"

Hiro was a little surprised that she had said 'lunch date'. Then, he looked over to his alarm clock. It was already a quarter to noon.

'Damn!' he said to himself, 'I was really out!'

"So, what do you say?" she said.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Good!" She sang, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes to pick you up!"

"Ayaka, you don't have to-"

But she had already hung up the phone. Hiro sighed as he pressed the off button and placed the phone back on the base. If he and Ayaka were going to go out, he would need a shower. He looked back at the letter from K.

He was leaving…there wasn't anything he could do about it. Hiro's heart wanted to break. Should he even bother reading the rest of the thing? Or would it just make him even more upset?

Hiro decided the later and walked into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, Hiro was out of the shower and ready to get dressed. He pulled out his usual jeans, white T-shirt and black denim jacket. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and straightened himself up.

The phone started to ring again.

Hiro picked it up. It was Ayaka again.

"Alright, we're in front of the building, waiting for you!" she said.

"I'll be there in a minute." He replied.

He hung up the phone and headed towards the door. He gripped the handle, ready to turn, when something stopped him. He looked back to the letter sitting on the table. For some reason, Hiro didn't want to leave the house without it.

'This isn't fair.' He thought as he walked over to the bedside table. 'I shouldn't be thinking about him while I'm on a date with Ayaka. I can't do anything about K.' He didn't want to say goodbye. Hiro knew that if he did, he'd want to keep K in Japan. And as K had stated in the letter, he obviously wasn't a good enough reason to stay in Japan.

Never the less, Hiro put the letter in his back pocket and left.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

K let out a sigh as he stepped into the cold shower. The water that was hitting him felt like little daggers of ice that pounded on his every nerve. He made sure the water touched every part of his body. He looked own his front and sighed.

'It's finally gone down.' K thought. He felt like such a pervert, having that sort dream about Hiro. In the dream, they didn't even go all the way, he woke up before they finished. Still, it was enough to make K wake up with a…Well anyway, he grasped his head as flashes from the dream came rushing into his head.

"_K!" he heard Hiro yell. K grinned to himself as he stopped his task and licked his lips. He looked up from between Hiro's legs and saw that the red head was covering his mouth, blushing. He was embarrassed! K's smile widened._

'_He's so adorable!' he exclaimed to himself. He started to plant kisses along Hiro's torso as he made his way up to his face. Another moan slipped away from the red head from K's kisses. He looked the smaller boy in the eye._

"_Why are you trying to hold it in, Hiro?" K asked in a seductive tone. Hiro was silent and didn't move his hands. K's lustful face turned soft as he gently took Hiro's hands from his mouth and kissed him. He reacted to this by wrapping his arms around K and pulling him in closer._

_When they pulled away, K said, "You don't have to be embarrassed. I love it when you cry my name."_

_He watched his lover pant beneath him. He was so flustered already, and K was barely breaking a sweat. K knew Hiro wouldn't be so tired if he'd stop repressing everything he was feeling._

"_I know you want to scream." K said as he kissed his forehead. "I love it when you yell my name. So do it. If you feel an urge Hiro, just let it out! That's what making love is about! Letting go and showing your lover your passion!"_

_It was obvious from Hiro's face that he was still mortified from calling out K's name. And most likely, the words 'passion' and 'making love' weren't making him feel any better. K felt a part of his heart break when he realized that Hiro's eyes were wet. _

"_Hiro, don't feel like you have to do this now," he said, wiping the beginning of tears from Hiro's eyes, "I can wait as long as you need me to."_

"_But K…you…"_

"_No buts." He said firmly, "What I want isn't important. We're not going any farther until you can look me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you want. I don't want you to feel like I expect this of you Hiro."K tried to say that last sentence as lovingly as he could. He started to play with a little piece of Hiro's hair._

"_You told me you loved me." He said, weaving Hiro's hair through his fingers, "That's why I'm here. That's why now, you're my lover. It means we have to be honest with each other. If you're scared, or unsure, just tell me to stop, and I will."_

_Hiro was quiet for a minute._

_K patiently awaited Hiro's answer. No matter what the red head wanted, K wouldn't love him any less. Sex didn't matter. Not as long as he had Hiro with him always._

_Although, sex would make one hell of a bonus._

_He heard Hiro swallow a little as the younger man took his hand from his hair and kissed it. "K…" he said, "I…I want this."_

_Hiro was looking right into K's eyes. The guitarist swallowed again. "I want you."_

_K smiled and kissed Hiro again. "Alright. But no more holding it in. Got it?" he said, tapping the tip of Hiro's nose playfully. He nodded._

_K was about to continue kissing Hiro, but before he could, Hiro pulled his face in close. He felt the red head lean next to his ear and kiss it. "K, I love you." He whispered._

_The four words strung together caused K to emit a low grumble from his throat, his whole body shivered. He heard Hiro giggle into his ear. K pushed Hiro back down on the bed and smirked._

"_It's sexy enough when you whisper it," he said, "I can't wait to hear you scream it."_

The words 'I love you' rang through K's head. He could almost feel Hiro's breath on the side of his face as he recalled the sensation. 'I love you too.' K thought. He'd give anything to make that dream a reality. It was so wonderful, just imagining himself and Hiro, lovers. It was enough to make his heart soar.

He ran a wet hand through his equally wet hair. "I really do love you…so much…" he said. He put his hand on his chest. "This heart only beats for you now, Hiro. But…" he felt like a knife stabbed him, "…who does yours beat for?"

The strangest thing happened. Something wet, that wasn't from the showerhead rolled down his cheek. Then another. And another. These foreign droplets of moisture were much warmer than the icy pins that were poring from the shower nozzle.

He was crying.

He started to wipe the tears from his face. A sad smile graced his lips. "I haven't cried since I came to Japan." He said. There was a little laugh in his voice, but he choked on it as more tears flowed down his face. He covered his eyes and cried into his hand.

"Goddamnit." He said. "Hiro…I don't know if I can leave you…"

But he had to. It wasn't fair to Judy or his son if he left them for nothing but a fantasy. A desire. A dream. The tears came faster. The more he realized that he was leaving, the more K felt like ripping his heart out of his chest. It hurt so much. He wanted to die.

A ringing sound broke him from his despair. It was the phone. K slowly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way out to the hallway. The house looked so bare now that everything in it was gone. Every room seemed dead, much like K himself. The sight made him sick. He squatted down to the floor in the hallway, where the ringing device sat.

He picked up the phone and placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" he said dully.

"It's me." Said a female voice. It was Judy. K's heart may as well have been crushed into a million pieces.

"Oh." He said.

"K, you've only got two days left." She said. "That means you have to get on a plane today, or tomorrow."

K wanted to throw up. "I know." He said. "I've already got a ticket. I'm getting on the plane today at three."

Judy was a little shocked, and K could hear this from the little gasp that escaped her. "You…you have?"

K held back more tears. "Yes. The house is bare. I packed last night. That's when I decided that I was going back to the US." After his decision to go back, K immediately called Tohma for some help. It was around nine o'clock at night, so Tohma was still in the office. It was normal for the president to work late nights. Tohma sent over movers and a moving truck to help K pack. He then booked a private jet for K the following day at three.

There was a long silence.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked calmly.

"What?"

"Why do you suddenly want to come home?" she asked.

K felt a little anger start to bubble in his stomach. "Because you asked me to."

"I've been asking you for days." She said, "Why are you coming home _now_?"

The little bubble of anger grew quite a bit. "Judy, that's not important. What is important is that I'm coming back."

"It's very important K!" she almost yelled. "What's going on? Why did you wait until the last minute?"

"Who cares?! I'm coming back aren't I?" he yelled. His anger was turning to rage.

"I care, K! It matters to me!"

"Judy, drop it!"

"Not until I know why, K!"

"ALRIGHT!" he screamed, standing up. "YOU WANT TO KNOW? FINE! I'M IN LOVE WITH A GUY I'VE BEEN WORKING WITH FOR A YEAR! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH IT HURTS ME JUST TO _THINK_ ABOUT A LIFE WITHOUT HIM! AND NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT, I WANT TO STAY WITH HIM! BUT I CAN'T, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK, SO I'M COMING BACK TO THE U.S. BECAUSE I CAN'T ABANDON YOU FOR A ONE SIDED LOVE THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN!"

K hadn't meant to explode, he really didn't. But he had. The dams behind his eyes had broken once more, and his cheeks became soaked again in warm fluid. He was so upset. He leaned against the wall, and slid down until he was sitting on his bottom.

K wasn't the only one crying. He could hear small sobs coming from Judy's end of the line as well. He felt even more awful. The last thing he wanted to do was scream at Judy like that. "Judy…I…"

"K…" she cried. Her sobs grew louder. "I'm so sorry…"

The blond didn't register what his wife had said. "Come again?"

She cried harder. "K…There's something I need to tell you."

**A/N**: I'm sorry, but I really feel bad for everything I did to these guys. And all in the same morning too. Well, mornings were never that great to begin with.

Anyway, didn't see that coming did ya? The next chapter is going to be filled with lots of stuff, and is likely the last chapter, and then I'll have the epilogue.

Hell yeah.

Gotta love epilogues.

Anyway, you my know my desires! Ten reviews please! And with that, I'm off!


	6. Savin' Me

**A/N**: OOOooo…I come back from the graaaaave…lol, just kidding. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would've done it faster if I didn't have that essay to do over the summer (Those of you who read my other Kiro fic have already heard this story). The sad part is, I did the essay for nothing, because it was for World Literature **2**, not 1 T.T

Wahh I did an EVIL essay for nothing TwT

**Disclaimer:** I own…drumroll absotivly posolutly nothing.

Joy.

And, here we go!

* * *

Yuki sat there, dumbfounded, as Shuichi continued to cry into his back. What the hell was Shuichi doing here? How had he found him? He looked over to the unconscious mass that was Ryuichi. How the hell had he ended up like that? 

Oh no…

"No more, Yuki! Oh God, I'm so sorry…" Shuichi sobbed.

'No more, Yuki?' The blond thought. His eyes continued to focus on the green haired pop idol. Slowly, Yuki raised a hand in front of his face, turning it about to examine it. There was a red blotch on his knuckles, and it was dripping. It was blood. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what must've happened.

"Shuichi…" he said softly. The singer looked up from behind him. Tears still running down his face, Shuichi managed to go from behind his lover to directly in front of him. The singer watched as his Yuki fell backwards onto his bottom from his kneeling position. He immediately followed.

"Yuki, I'm here!" he said, holding Yuki's cheek, "Don't hurt Ryuichi anymore! If there's anyone you should be angry at, it's me! This is all my fault…"

"Shuichi, are they in there?" Shouted a familiar voice. Kyra burst through the doorway, magnum in hand, Tohma and a few paramedics close on her heals. She quickly looked around and spotted the three men on the right hand side of the room. Immediately, stretcher completely ready, the paramedics made their way to the unconscious form of Ryuichi Sakuma and placed him on it. They were very delicate when they shifted him onto it, so as not to further his injuries. Tohma rushed to Yuki's side.

"Eiri, what the hell happened?" he asked. It was then that he noticed the blood on Yuki's hand. Tohma's body began to quiver. "Eiri, please… tell me you didn't…"

"Sir!" Interrupted Kyra, as the two paramedics took the stretcher out of the room, "They're going to take Ryuichi to the hospital. I think it would be better if you went with him. We're going to need someone to convince the personnel to keep this event on the down low."

Tohma growled. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He clenched his fists into tight balls, almost to the point where he tore his skin. He turned his attention Shuichi, who was still looking at his lover with pleading eyes, ones that begged for forgiveness.

"Shuichi." He said sharply. The singer's head shot in his direction. "I'm going to trust you to calm Eiri down and get him back to a normal state of mind. It's obvious he's not himself right now. Can you do that?"

Shuichi looked from Tohma, to Yuki, then back to Tohma. All he managed to do was nod.

This was all the confirmation Tohma needed. He then turned to Kyra. "Alright, let's get going. If that ambulance is still there, we'll hitch a ride, if not, get a car ready."

The teen answered with a firm "Yes!" and bolted out of the room. The president took an extra second to look down at Yuki, who was staring into space, his mind clearly somewhere else. He looked at Shuichi, who looked back.

"Help him. He needs you." he said shortly. He darted out of the room.

The singer turned his attention from the recently vacated space back to the writer. Placing his hands on Yuki's shoulders, he tried to break him from the trance by looking into his eyes. "Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his eyes filling with tears again. "Yuki, listen to me…I'm sorry…it's all my fault."

The novelist felt completely cold as Shuichi pulled him into an embrace. By now, the back of his jacket had been soaked with the boy's tears, and soon, his shoulder would be too. However, it wasn't the dampness that made his body feel like ice. It was what Shuichi had just said.

"It's…it's not your fault…" he said faintly.

Shuichi reared back a little to look into his lover's eyes again. "What are you talking about? Of course it's my fault!"

"No…no it's not…" he said. Though his voice was soft, inside, he was filled with rage. 'I'm the one who did this…' he thought, 'I'm the one who keeps making mistakes…'

However, Shuichi wasn't having it. "Stop it! If I'd told Ryuichi to back off before things got too serious, we wouldn't be here right now! You and I would still be home, in bed, sleeping happily, without a care in the world! How can you possibly say that this isn't because of me??"

That was it. It pushed him over the edge."Because it isn't!" Yuki screamed. He placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders and shoved him into the ground. The singer gave a small yelp from pain as Yuki pinned him to the floor.

"Yuki…" he said, wincing at the new pain in his back.

"I said it's not your goddamned fault, Shuichi!" he yelled. He kept the singer pushed down so that there was no way he could escape. He trapped his legs between his own, and didn't allow him to move. A small amount of water began to spill over from his eyes, which in turn dropped onto Shuichi's cheeks. "It's my fault, got it?! I'm the one that did all this! I'm the one who couldn't protect you from Ryuichi, I'm the one who killed Yuki, I'm the reason Kaneda tried to kill _you_! Don't you see the fucking pattern yet?! Everything bad that happens to you is connected to me!"

The older man continued to cry as his tears dropped onto Shuichi's face, or the ground near him. The singer was still crying himself, but managed to bring a hand up and wipe away the tears from his lover's face.

"Yuki…" he said quietly. He slowly took his head into his hands and brought Yuki's mouth down to his own. Yuki savored the kiss. It was so soft, and Yuki could taste remorse on Shuichi's lips. Why didn't he listen? It wasn't his fault!

Yuki pulled back, releasing himself from the younger boy's grasp. Confused, Shuichi tried to bring him back down again, but Yuki didn't let him. "No!" He said firmly. "Shuichi, we can't keep going on like this!"

Shuichi felt a new set of tears making their way behind his eyes. "Like what?" he begged.

"You getting hurt for everything I do wrong!" he said. He scanned Shuichi's face for any signal of understanding, but found none. Angrily, he ripped himself from over Shuichi and stood up. The singer followed shortly.

"Yuki, none of this is your fault!" Shuichi protested. He reached out and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Everything that's happened is because of me! Why do you think it's your burden? Tell me, Yuki! I want to help you!"

He took his hand off the writer's shoulder and proceeded to embrace him from behind. "I want you to be happy."

Yuki felt as though he was being stabbed. Why was it so hard to get through to him? Why did Shuichi always want to stick by him, no matter what? How was it possible that love could be this strong? Yuki had never felt this kind of affection from anyone before. It felt so amazing to be the most important person in someone else's life, and yet, so painful to be the one causing that same person so much heartache and grief.

"Why?" he asked openly. He felt the younger man shift his head. Yuki guessed he'd moved his head to look up. Yuki removed Shuichi from him and turned around so he could look in his lover's eyes. "Why is it that even though I can't protect you, or take care of you, you choose to stay with me? Do you like getting hurt?"

Shuichi tried to smile. "I love being with you, Yuki. I love everything about you! If I didn't, I would've stayed away just like you told me to."

A sad smile still on his lips, Shuichi reached out for Yuki's hand and held it in his own. He then purposefully stroked the small metal band that was around Yuki's ring finger. Shuichi then covered Yuki's hand with his own. "Remember these?" he asked, showing off the ring that wound itself around his finger as well."Do you remember what happened on the day you gave this to me?"

The novelist watched the younger man rub his hand. The little band glinted in the light. "Don't even joke about that." He said shortly. "Of course I remember when I gave that to you."

'It's the day all of this should have ended.' He thought sadly. Why didn't you just let that car hit me and saved us both some misery, he wanted to ask.

"Well, then, you remember how I wanted you to stay with me, because I didn't blame you for the accident at all. And what about this?" he asked, bringing Yuki's hand beneath his shirt so he could feel the scar left by Kaneda's bullet in his stomach. "Do you remember this?"

Yuki cringed. That day still haunted his dreams. Nowadays, it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up in the middle of the night in a panic, thinking that Shuichi really had been taken from him. He didn't answer his lover's question.

"I didn't blame you for this either, did I?" Shuichi asked calmly. "Because I was the one who chose to stay with Kaneda and give him my trust, even after you told me not to."

He put a hand on Yuki's cheek. "So if I didn't blame you for the first time I got hurt, or the second time, why would I blame you for something that happened between me and Ryuichi? For heaven sakes, at least the first two times you were remotely related to the problem, but this time…" his voice was coated in shame, "This time it was my own weakness that got the best of me."

Yuki was completely silent as Shuichi continued to pour his heart out. He was unconsciously holding his breath.

"So please…" he said, "No matter what Ryuichi might have said, no matter what you might think, none of this is because of you, Yuki. I haven't lost any faith in you at all. I know that you can protect me. I mean, look. All three times, you've come to my aid, haven't you? All three times, you've been there to suffer with me, and every time, we always end up better lovers because of it, don't we?"

The novelist's gaze had at some point shifted to the floor. He was relieved, to say the least, that Shuichi was still trying to save their relationship; but he was engrossed in sadness at the same time, because he wanted to find a way to make it up to him. Anything at all that would assure him that starting right now, Yuki would never doubt their bond again. He was broken from his thoughts as he felt a tug coming from his hand. He looked up to see why Shuichi was pulling him away.

"Let's go home." He said softly. "It's too early in the morning for this drama, don't you think?" A forced smile on his lips, Shuichi pulled Yuki again, hoping that by now the novelist would get the message that he was ready to leave and put this behind them, as they had done with so many other things.

Instead, a quick turn of the wrist switched their positions, and now Yuki was the one pulling Shuichi into him. He yanked the singer from the air and brought him into a deep kiss.

He pulled away from Shuichi's lips and proceeded to plant another kiss on the singer's forehead. "I love you," He said, looking him in the eye. He ran a hand through his lover's pink locks. "I love you more than anything." He repeated.

Shuichi's once forced smile easily became genuine as he heard Yuki speak these words with such ease, an ease with which Yuki had never spoken before. It was almost enough to bring the tears back to his eyes.

"I love you, too." Shuichi said. He brought his lover into one more kiss, to which Yuki happily responded.

* * *

"Nakano-san!" Ayaka exclaimed in happiness as she witnessed Hiro emerge from the apartment building. She waved childishly to him, looking just like the excited little girl she was. Hiro, who had been far from expecting such a hearty welcome, turned a light shade of red. He waved back to her as she invited him to come closer and into the car being driven by her chauffeur. 

As he continued to approach her, Hiro couldn't help but feel empty on the inside. Something was missing. The eagerness that had overwhelmed him when Ayaka had told him she'd be coming had faded into a dark abyss, or rather, his enthusiasm had shifted to a different person. Though, this wasn't really worth feeling since obviously, he wasn't good enough for _that_ person to even stay in the country. Any emotion that may have started to form for _that_ person in Hiro's heart would now have to be locked away. There was no use for those feelings of desire right now, especially while he was on a date with someone else.

Now standing in front of Ayaka, the first thing Hiro did was smile. "Hey Ayaka-chan. How are you?" he asked casually. He sounded dull and tired.

Either Hiro's tone flew over her head, or she chose to ignore it, because Ayaka kept her same happy-go-lucky attitude and didn't bother to ask why or if Hiro was in a mood. "I'm doing great!" she said. "But I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat, ok?"

Hiro nodded and opened the door of the car so she could enter first.

They didn't go anywhere fancy, just a small western diner Ayaka had wanted to visit last time she was in town. Hiro had no objections to this of course; his mind was too full to contradict trivial things today. Saying 'yes' took so much less energy.

When they arrived, Ayaka bid farewell to the driver of her car, telling him that if she needed him, she'd call, and until then, he could use the time as he pleased. They were seated quickly into a booth with yellow backs on the seats. The waitress arrived quickly and took their orders. While Ayaka ordered steak and eggs, Hiro merely asked for a cup of coffee and a couple of slices of toast. 'Coffee makes everything better,' he thought.

"Wow Nakano-san, are you on a diet or something? Why didn't you order more food? Are you low on cash?" she asked.

"What? Oh no, it's nothing like that, Ayaka-chan," he reassured her, "I just don't have much of an appetite these days. I think I'm working too hard." He tried his best to give her a smile, but that proved to be quite the task. This wasn't fair! Hiro should be focusing on Ayaka right now, but the only person his mind even cared about at the moment was K!

"Aww, poor Nakano-san, working so hard. Well, then I'm glad today the only thing we'll be doing is relaxing. Don't you think?"

Hiro nodded and gave a small 'hmm', before shifting his gaze permanently to the window.

It became ridiculously quiet between the two of them. Neither said anything to the other, but in some ways, that was a good thing, because each person was wrapped into their own thoughts. Hiro did wonder what Ayaka was thinking about, but this was just a fleeting thought that appeared every once in a while. His main focus was remembering the dream from last night.

What the hell had gotten into his brain last night, anyway? Sure, it wasn't the first time he'd had a sex dream, but it was definitely the first one involving him with another man. And of course, not just any man, but K, the one who'd been trying to seduce him for the past few days. What was going on with him anyway? Where had K's sudden lust for Hiro's body come from? And was it really just lust?

Hiro recalled the previous night. He blushed, remembering the fact that he had indeed tried to kiss K. What if he hadn't passed out at that very moment? How much farther would things have progressed? So many questions rattled in his head, and his heart ached as he realized that they would never be answered.

"Nakano-san, there's something troubling you, is there not?" she asked calmly. Hiro looked back to Ayaka, seeing her now suddenly emotionless eyes. Normally, he'd expect her to be upset when asking something like that, but Ayaka didn't look like anything, except maybe a robot.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that Ayaka-chan, I didn't mean to become so distant. I was sick last night, so my head just feels a little heavy today." He explained. Suddenly reminded of the fever, Hiro was happy to realize that it had broken. At least, he felt as though it had. Ayaka merely shook her head.

"No Nakano-san, I think there's something else, something you don't want to tell me."

He swallowed clumsily. "What gives you that idea?" he asked.

Ayaka played with the salt shaker as she balanced it on one side of the bottom to the other. "I don't know. It seems like you're _too_ distant. I think you've got something else on your mind."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Nakano-san, if there's something bothering you, you could talk about it with me! I mean, I'd like to help you in any way that I can." She extended a hand out to cover Hiro's that was already resting on the table.

She lightly clutched his hand, trying to show him that she was there for him, trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, this did quite the opposite. Hiro lowered his eyes to look at Ayaka's hand. 'I should squeeze back,' he thought, 'that'll tell her that I'm fine.'

However, for some reason, Hiro couldn't bring himself to move. In his head, he was giving the command, but something was stopping him. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but as soon as he tried to do it, he felt a searing pain in his body, like something was sucking the life out of him.

Why? Why couldn't he do this one simple gesture to let Ayaka know that everything was fine? To show her that there was no need to worry about him today, and that they should just have fun.

If he did return the favor, then that's exactly what would happen. He and Ayaka would go on for the rest of the day on their date, enjoying each other's company, not a care in the world. No stress, no angst, no K.

The thought of 'no K' was almost enough to bring Hiro to tears. The hurt must've become evident on his face because Ayaka suddenly started to worry again.

"Nakano-san?" she asked. She shook him a little, "Please, I want to help you! I want to make you happy."

'That's it, isn't it?' he thought sadly, 'I can't do it. I can't forget about him.' He continued to watch their hands. Hiro realized that if he had returned the squeeze, then he was fully accepting the fact that K was leaving and not coming back; that there was no time to pursue what they had just barely started.

"Nakano-san?" she asked again.

Just then, there was a small buzzing noise. Reluctantly, Ayaka sighed and reached for her phone that was sitting in her bag. She ripped it out and glared at the caller ID. It started to vibrate again. Ayaka looked from the phone, then to Hiro, then back. "It's my father…I have to take this. Please excuse me." She said. She then proceeded to get up and go outside to take the call, so as not to disturb the rest of the customers.

When she stepped out the door, the first thing that Hiro reached for was the letter in his pocket. All of these thoughts made him yearn to hear K's voice again, and right now, the closest thing he had was the letter. He started to read where he left off.

_I've decided that I'm going back to Judy and Michael. I think it would be the best thing for me to do. There's no good reason for me to stay in Japan._

Rereading these words hurt, but this time, that didn't stop Hiro from reading.

_The only reason I even stayed in Japan this long after Judy called me was because of you. Ever since that kiss back in the hospital, I've had this craving for something sweet, yet no matter what I did, I couldn't satisfy it. For a long time, I settled it with strawberries, but recently, my little makeshift cure hasn't been working. Then, when I kissed you again a few days ago, my craving went away! The thing that I'd needed for so long was you!_

Hiro read the same few lines over again, blushing a little. Was that why K had pilfered all that pocky the other day? He put this thought aside and continued to read.

_Once I figured that out, it wasn't long after that I realized I'd fallen in love with you, Hiro. I don't want you to think that I'm just saying that because I'm filled with lust or something, because I'm not. I know what it feels like to be in love, and what I'm feeling right now is a million times stronger than that. _

_I know you don't feel anything for me, but that's ok. I understand if you don't want to see me off, but I want you to know that I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to get a __flight out of Japan from Tohma's private jet around three o'clock. It would mean the world to me if you came to say goodbye. I'll be at my house until about two. _

_-K_

Like a déjà vu of the morning, a lone tear spilled over Hiro's left eye. Today? K was leaving today? He quickly looked up at a clock in the diner, located in the corner of the room, near the entrance. It read quarter to one.

'I've still got time!' He exclaimed to himself! He knew K's house was about an hour away on foot, and that was when you were running. Hiro knew he'd be cutting it close, but he had to catch K before he left. He'd meet K there and beg him to stay. He'd say that he'd be willing to give a real relationship a shot, even if his feelings weren't as completely sorted out as K's.

He quickly dug through his pockets and put out some change, enough to cover the coffee and toast he'd ordered. The waitress, who was about to bring their food, watched him with a questioning look as he fumbled to get up and out of the booth.

"Sir, don't you want your coffee?" she asked, motioning to the tray in her hand with her head.

Hiro smiled and shook his head. "No. I have somewhere to go! Thanks anyway!" he said. Then, he headed to the exit, where he ran into Ayaka, who was just coming back to the table.

"Nakano-san, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ayaka-chan, I'm sorry, but right now, there's something I need to do. Please forgive me!"

Before she had time to ask another question, Hiro was already out the door.

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" asked Maku, one of the moving men. He was standing in the back of the moving truck and had just loaded the last of K's boxes back into the back. K, who was helping the other men, looked back to where the rest of the boxes and items used to lay. The area was now vacant. 

"Yeah, that's it!" he said, giving Maku a thumbs up. "Let's get these babies out of here." He said. Maku nodded his especially round head and motioned to his partner, Pika (short for Pikachu, the nickname given to him for his obsession with Pokémon) that it was time to leave. Pika acknowledged him and headed for the front of the truck.

"Thanks for helping out, K-san." Said Maku as he closed the back of the vehicle and walked beside K to the passenger seats.

"No problem," replied K, wiping some sweat from his brow, "It's the least I could do. After all, it turns out I had you guys come and pack up my stuff for nothing."

"Don't worry about it," Maku said, "I got paid anyway."

They both gave a hearty laugh. Maku, who was about as tall as K, reached up to the door of the vehicle and allowed K to enter before himself. The American thanked him and stepped up and in.

"So," asked Pika, who was sitting behind the wheel, "why are you taking all your stuff back to your house again?" he asked. He started the truck and shifted the gears, pulling away from the NG building.

K couldn't help but smile. "Let's just say there was a sudden alteration to my schedule."

"Oh, really?" asked Maku, "Why the change of plans?"

"Turns out my wife was cheating on me." He said evenly. There was no sadness in his voice, as one might think, which came as a surprise to both of the other men.

"Oh, sorry man." Pika said, "I didn't mean to bring up a tough subject."

"On the contrary," K answered, a little giggle in his voice, "I couldn't be happier. I was cheating on her too."

Pika and Maku both stared at K, which almost caused them to run into a red Toyota. "What?" they said together.

"Yep. She started sleeping with her body guard, and me? I fell in love with the guitarist of the band I manage."

"Damn." Said Maku, "I'd think you'd be a little sad."

"I am." K reassured. "I mean, someone else is being a father to my son, and the marriage I've been part of for ten years is about to end. Right now though, I'm just focusing on the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to my house."

"Let me guess," said Pika, "You're going to ask the guitarist chick to marry you?"

K smirked. "Actually, I'm going to ask _him_ if he wants to be with me in the first place."

There was a small pause. Maku and Pika couldn't think of anything to say, after all, they certainly weren't expecting a reply like that. K just sat there, smiling idly as he became lost in his thoughts of Hiro.

"Him?" asked Pika after a while.

"Yeah!" K said, "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked calmly, his tone completely changing from cheerful to what sounded like murderous intent.

"No, of course not." Maku answered, "You just don't seem like you swing that way, you know?"

"Oh. Well, I guess that's because I don't." K said casually.

"What?" the men asked simultaneously. This American really needed to get his story straight. "But you just said…"

"Nope. You could call me bi, I suppose, but even that wouldn't be true. I'm not really attracted to men, just Hiro. He's special, if you know what I mean."

They came to a halt at a red light.

K took this opportunity to check the time. He looked down at his watch and sighed harshly. "Aw damnit all." He said, "This took a lot longer than I thought. I really hope Hiro didn't show up while I was gone."

"Is he supposed to be at your house?" asked Maku

"I told him to meet me there to say goodbye if he wanted to see me again. See, we're not really together. I'm totally in love with him, but I'm still not sure about how he feels about me."

"Well, why didn't you say you were in a hurry?" asked Maku. "We can get you there fast and easy. Pika-kun, let's take the speed up a notch."

K looked from Maku over to Pika. The Poke'-freak's eyes lit up. His blondish brown hair seemed to glow, as did the rest of his face. "You mean…we get to…?" the smile on his face grew to an unimaginable size.

K looked back to Maku, who smirked in his partner's direction. "Oh yeah. Thunder shock time."

A huge grin crossed the American's face. He didn't know what 'thunder shock' time meant, but it sounded dangerous, life-threatening, and a hell lot of fun. "You know, I have a feeling that us three are going to be great friends." He said.

"Ready Pika?"

"Hell yeah." He said. He started to switch gears. The light was going to change soon. "Pi…"

He started to press the gas pedal and rev the motor. "Ka…"

The light turned green and he slammed his foot down, causing the truck to speed off.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

"SHIT!" Hiro cursed. The man he'd stopped to ask for the time was taken aback by Hiro's sudden outburst. 'I only have fifteen minutes!' he thought, 'I'm really going to have to run!' 

"Are you ok, sir?" asked the business man.

Hiro had no time to answer his question. He merely thanked him and shot off in the direction of K's house.

'Only fifteen minutes…' he thought worriedly. Could he really make it in time? He started to run even faster, at a speed that he never knew he could run. 'Please, K, if you really love me you'll give me some extra time!'

He turned a corner, almost tripping, but quickly catching his balance, he continued on his way. As his shoes hit the pavement, Hiro's head was racked with thoughts. What would he say to K when he got there? Would K really stay if he asked?

Did he really mean what he wrote in his letter?

All these things and more kept Hiro going, making him go even faster. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his footing. Another corner came along, and Hiro tried to take it like the last one. Unfortunately, things didn't go as smoothly as before.

He tripped over himself and cut his leg on a sharp rock that was as sharp as a dagger. He yelped in pain as the cut started to bleed. The rock had cut him along his thigh, and straight through his jeans. He sat there, on the ground, hugging his leg close to himself.

"Damnit! I don't have time for this!" he said out loud. Hiro didn't know how much longer he had to get to K's house. What he did know was that he was wasting valuable time sitting there on the ground. For now, he'd just have to suck it up.

Wincing at the pain, Hiro managed himself up and started to run again. Obviously, now he was running much slower, but that didn't stop him from trying. He was going to make it, he knew he was! That was how these kinds of stories ended, right?

'K, I'm on my way! Don't give up on me just yet!'

It took at least ten more minutes to get to K's house. Hiro sighed with relief as the home came into view. He started to go a little faster, despite the pain, and made it to the front step.

"I can't believe I made it here." Hiro said to himself. "K, you better be inside."

He walked up to the door and started to bang on the door. "K? K, are you in there?"

He put his ear to the door to listen for a sound. The guitarist's heart sank when he didn't hear anything. "K?" he repeated a little more urgently. He hit the door again, with a little more force each time.

There was still no reply.

Desperately, Hiro started to jiggle the handle of the western style house. It opened with ease. Hiro threw open the door. It slammed against the wall behind it, making a large sound that rang throughout the house.

The empty house.

"No…" Hiro whispered.

Blood dripping down his leg, Hiro started to dart in and out of each room in the house, calling the American's name.

In the kitchen?

No.

The bathroom?

No.

The guest bedroom?

No!

Hiro panicked as he realized that he'd checked the entire first floor. He came back to the entrance and looked down the hall to the stairwell that led upstairs. From what K had told him, the only rooms upstairs were K's bedroom and a storage room.

"Please…" he begged, "please let him be sleeping up there!"

Hiro managed himself up the stairs (which was a lot harder than the running, surprisingly) and checked what he assumed was the storage room first. He opened the door and glanced around the room.

It was completely empty , aside from an old trunk and some dust bunnies. Hiro cursed under his breath. He pulled the door shut. Slowly, Hiro turned around to look at the other room. The door was closed.

The guitarist swallowed hard as he walked to it and reached out for the handle. With great care, he grabbed it, but didn't dare turn it.

'What if he's not here?' he thought, 'What if he's left already? What if I'm too late?'

Hiro didn't know how long he stood there, holding the knob, just staring at the door. He had come to grip it with such force it was close to falling out of the socket.

Every horrible scenario possible started to run through Hiro's head. He didn't want to open the door. He didn't want to know whether or not K was there. If he wasn't, then Hiro was too late. There was no time to run over NG. By the time Hiro got there, it would be past three.

Tears flowed freely from Hiro's eyes, quickly rolling down his cheeks and onto the floor. The water mixed with the small drops of blood that were still falling from his leg. At least the bleeding was coming to a stop. The cut was really starting to hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain that his heart and soul were going through.

"K…" he cried aloud. As painful as it was, Hiro fell to his knees, still holding the golden knob. He barely had enough room in the narrow hallway to be in a kneeling position, but he didn't have enough room in his head to focus on that fact at the moment.

"K…" he said again. He choked a little at the end, and soon started to sob completely. His cries echoed through the hallway and down the stair well, only making him feel worse, reminding him how empty the halls were.

As he leaned against the door, he involuntarily turned the handle. Slowly, the door creaked open and allowed Hiro to fall onto the floor. Crying into his arms, Hiro managed to look up.

The room was void except for a single cot. The wooden walls were bare, the ground seemingly dusty, a few spots where furniture once stood was visible, noticeably cleaner than the rest of the floor. The one thing that did occupy the floor, aside from the cot, was a small digital clock. It read two ten.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled. "I lost him…" he choked. Why didn't he go straight to NG? Why wasn't he careful when he was running so that he wouldn't trip? Why didn't he realize that K meant so much to him before?

Hiro wanted to die. He wanted to shrivel up and disappear from the world. The one thing in this world that he needed was now gone, and there was nothing he could do.

Mustering all of his strength, Hiro pulled himself up and walked over to the cot. He laid down on it, begging that there was at least some sort of scent left over from K's body still residing there.

He took a long whiff of the fabric. It irritated his nose, making him sneeze. It didn't smell of K at all. It smelled of dust and mothballs. This was probably a spare bed he'd kept. This was the guest room, not the bedroom.

Never the less, Hiro clutched the mattress with ferocity, as though it was the only thing keeping him alive. He felt his body go numb. His head and his heart were on so much pain, then without warning, he suddenly got a hot flash.

'Damnit...' he thought, 'I wonder if I'm still sick...' This idea only made him long for the American more, long for him to come nurse him again, long for his touch.

"K…" he mouthed.

"K, why's you're door open?" he heard someone call.

Hiro's half lidded, bloodshot eyes widened. That voice wasn't K's, but it was talking to him! Hiro propped himself up on an elbow and managed himself out of the bed.

"Yeah, I thought we…holy shit, there's blood on your floor!" shouted another voice.

Hiro did his best to run from the room, down the narrow corridor and straight to the stairwell.

"Blood? Why would there be blood?"

He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere!

K's voice was like a shot of adrenaline. Hiro sprinted down the stairs, taking it two steps at a time. He landed on the ground floor with a thud, almost falling over.

"Hey! Who are you?" said the first voice. It came from a man with short blondish hair. Hiro didn't have time to pay attention to that man. He barely took notice of the other man either. The only thing he could focus on was the image of the one he'd been longing for, standing in the doorway, staring right back at him, complete surprise washing over his face.

"Hiro…" K said, dumbfounded. Hiro watched at the American's eyes scanned him up and down, probing his body for traces of evidence, proving that he was real. The eyes eventually stopped wandering when they found the red circle of blood that stained Hiro's jeans.

"Oh, God, Hiro, what happened?" K asked, pointing to the blood that stained his pants.

The red head barely heard what K said. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that K was even here. His mind was becoming cloudy, and it was getting harder to think coherently.

"You're here…" he said softly.

Another wave of heat suddenly came over Hiro's body, his brain pounding in his head. He started to sway. 'Not again...' he thought, as the urge to faint started to over power him.

"Hiro!" he heard K yell. At least, that's what Hiro thought he heard. His mind was having trouble taking in information. Suddenly, Hiro felt his world fall to the right. Everything got darker, and the last thing he saw was K darting towards him, trying to break the fall.

**A/N**: FINALLY. Lol. I had no idea how to end this chapter (could you tell?...don't answer that XD) And, as usual, I'm sick of rereading this thing, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it before too many people notice!

I've honestly been working on this little piece o' work ever since I posted the last chapter, so you know…stupid evil school and all…

Oh! By the way, you remember how last chapter I said there'd by only, like, two more chapters? Well, turns out I MAY have lied Xd. I had a brain spark the other day, and I thought 'Hey, that would be a fun way to add some extra chapters!'

So…y'know…you're going to have to wait on that totally awesome epilogue we all love…

Anyway, 10 reviews please! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have some toast

Mmmmmm….toast….

Ja ne!


	7. Not Leavin' Yet

**A/N:** Damn, I need more ideas, just for some oneshots, y'know? These WIP stories are big pains in my neck XD

**Disclaimer: **(eating cereal) I have no money left to buy the rights to Gravitation, I'm busy wasting all my money on this cereal!

Want some?

And, here we go!

* * *

Hiro was surprised that when he finally opened his eyes, the room he was sleeping in was turning orange, a glow that was engulfing everything. It was the same room he'd found earlier. Before he could wonder how he'd gotten there, Hiro felt something cool and rough on his forehead; a wet hand towel. Wanting to sit up, Hiro carefully took it from his head and sat upright. He felt something on his leg constrict. 

"What on earth…?"

He slipped his hand through the waist of his pants, which he noticed had changed from jeans to sweat pants, and felt his thigh. Bandages? Where the hell did he get bandages? Someone must have tended to his wound. But when?

Then, everything suddenly came rushing back to him. His fever. Ayaka. K.

'Oh God, where's K?' he thought. Fear once again consumed him, all his thoughts focusing on the prospect that K had left. Quickly looking around, he was overcome with relief when he realized that he was right next to him, sleeping in a chair. His head was leaning forward, and he rested on his chin.

"Good…" Hiro said with a sigh.

K's eye twitched at the new sound, which caused him to open it slightly to see what had caused the noise. He opened them fully when he realized it was his love.

"Hiro!" he exclaimed. The blond's face lit up with joy as he impulsively threw his arms around the younger man. He held him as tight as he could, burying his face in his neck. "I'm so glad you're awake. You have no idea how worried I was about you."

Hiro blushed. K's embrace felt so warm and it was giving him butterflies. With a very small amount of confidence, Hiro returned the gesture. "I-I'm just happy to see you haven't left yet."

"I was hoping you'd come to see me." K said, releasing Hiro and instead moved his hands to Hiro's arms, holding them gently. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"I almost didn't." Hiro admitted. "Today, I was out with Ayaka-chan, and I was going to let you go, but…"

"But…?" K urged.

"I…I left her so I could come and visit you one more time." He finished.

K was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry you blew off your girlfriend for me." He said, a hint of despair in his voice.

"No!" Hiro nearly shouted. "I wanted to come see you! I wanted to ask you…to tell you…"

The blond's eyes had expanded, and without meaning to, he'd tightened his grip on Hiro's arms. He was in a state of hyper focusing; completely hanging on Hiro's every word.

"Hiroshi, please don't tell me you came here just to wish me good luck and a happier life." K said, laughing awkwardly. Hiro returned the laugh and shook his head.

"No, I…could you come sit next to me?" he said quickly.

K was confused. "What?"

"I know it may not seem like a big difference, but it would make me feel better."

The blond nodded. "Of course." He got up from his wooden chair and moved the few inches to Hiro's side on the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah… I think so." Hiro said softly. The truth was he was just stalling. He was afraid to tell K the real reason why he'd come back. It was obvious that there was no way K would reject his offer to be in a relationship, or to stay in Japan, but the thought of telling him still made him uneasy.

"So, what did you rush back to tell me?" K asked, pressing the topic. He was now determined to find out what had been so important that Hiro had even gone to the lengths of getting hurt to tell him.

Hiroshi swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you asked me why I couldn't turn away from your advances?" he asked.

K put a hand on Hiro's back, making the boy look at him. "Yes, I do." He said.

Hiro froze for a moment and immediately turned his gaze away, like before. "W-well, when I asked myself the same question, I…I realized that I couldn't really find an answer. The best one I could come up with was 'I can't', but that didn't make sense." He said, "I knew there had to be a better reason than that, but no matter what I did, there was never a better answer."

A short pause.

"I…don't follow." K said, even though he had a feeling he did.

"What I'm saying is that something about you makes me crazy!" Hiro shouted, "When it comes to you, logic doesn't seem to apply anymore! One kiss shouldn't make me feel like this, one confession shouldn't make my feelings do a complete turn around! It should take more than a few days for a feeling like this to develop and yet…"

Hiro had become so passionate that water had begun to fall from his eyes. K rubbed his back in a circular motion and slowly brought him into an embrace, so Hiro could cry against his chest.

"Don't leave Japan." He begged. "Please…I need you."

K felt his heart skip a beat. Was this really happening? It seemed too wonderful to be true.

"Hiroshi…" he said lovingly. He gingerly pulled Hiro back and wiped his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead in the process. "I'm not leaving Japan."

Hiro gasped a little. "Really?" he asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Well, not for good anyway." He added. "I still have to go to the States for a while. I am getting divorced after all."

Hiro was confused. "What? Since when are you getting a divorce?"

K had forgotten that Hiro didn't know this story. "Oh right, I haven't told you. Judy called me this morning to talk about my leaving, and after I told her about my falling in love with you, she said that she'd been cheating on me too. Doesn't it work out great? We've both found someone who makes us happy!"

Hiro wanted to laugh, but he was suddenly feeling guilty. At least in Judy's case, it was probably a mutual love, but with K, Hiro still wasn't sure. And even if he was, he probably wouldn't have been able to say it.

"What's wrong? After all that crying, I thought you'd be happy to hear I could stay."

"K, I don't know if I...if I love you. At least, not yet." Hiro said solemnly.

K was quiet for a minute. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think there's something there," he said, grasping his heart through his shirt, "otherwise I wouldn't be feeling like this. Even so…I'm not ready to say anything about it if there is."

"Ok." K said nonchalantly. Hiro blinked a few times. What did he mean 'ok'?

"What? I just told you I might not love you back, and all you have to say is 'ok'?"

"What else is there to say?" asked K, "I can't force you to fall in love with me, but I can certainly wait for you to straighten out your feelings. It won't change mine. By the time I get back…"

K suddenly froze, and then lit up with realization. "Hiro…why don't you come with me?"

The guitarist's brain seemed to stop. "Pardon?"

"Come with me!" K said, filled with excitement. "Come to America with me! It'll only be for about a month, and while we're there, figure out what you feel! After all, you can't really know whether or not you love someone if they're never around!"

Hiro continued to stare at him. "You'd really let me stay with you? Even if I might not love you in the end?"

"Hiro, as long as you're with me, I'll be happy! And, even if that happens, I'll have the time we spent during that month forever!" K said. He put a hand on Hiro's cheek and used the other to lace his fingers with Hiro's. "Please? You said you needed me, right? Well, I need you too! This'll make it easier on the both of us!"

The guitarist didn't know what to say. He wanted to go, but what about the band? What about work? What about his family? What about…

…

Aww, to hell with it.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Hiro said, smiling.

K could barely contain his excitement when he heard Hiro agree. Without thinking, he placed a kiss on Hiro's lips, something he'd been trying to avoid. After all, Hiro had already said he wasn't sure about his feelings, and the last thing K wanted to do was confuse him. Quickly realizing what he'd done, he pulled back.

"Sorry about that." He said, laughing a little. "I won't do that anymore."

Hiro watched him for a moment before his face turned a shade of pink. "A-actually," he started, averting his eyes to the floor, "I don't mind. In fact, I…I wouldn't mind trying to be your lover for a while."

"…What?"

"That's…one of the reasons I came back." Hiro explained, "I…wanted to try being in a relationship with you. I thought…maybe that might help me understand my feelings a little better…"

Silence.

"If that's what you really want, Hiro, I have absolutely no objections." K said finally, his same smile still resting on his features. He put a hand out and started to play with Hiro's hair. "Is there anything I should know?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean," K said, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Are there any boundaries you want?"

Hiro blushed profusely and immediately looked away. 'I can't believe I'm about to have this conversation. I feel like such a _girl!_' Hiro thought. He felt his vocal chords shaking long before he started speaking. "W-well I uhh…" He coughed awkwardly, "I mean…of course there's…"

K broke out into a hearty laugh. He pat Hiro on the back playfully. "Geez, Hiro, you can be so cute sometimes!" he said, "How about I start you off?"

Hiro froze.

"Let's start with the obvious. Can we have…"

"OR," Hiro interjected, "We could totally bypass this conversation, and should the time come, I'll _tell_ you if I'm uncomfortable. Sound good? I thought so too. Now can we please change the subject?"

K started laughing again. "That system works for me. As for a change of subject, are you hungry?"

Hiro was about to comment on how random that question had been until he felt how empty his stomach was. 'Oops,' he thought, 'I haven't eaten all day.' "I guess I could use something."

"Alright." K said, getting up from the bed. He stretched his arms before extending a hand to Hiro. "Let's go downstairs and make you some food."

Hiro nodded and kicked his legs over the edge of the bed. He placed his feet on the ground, and put only a small amount of pressure on his feet. He winced in pain.

"Ah!" he cried softly. Instinctively, he put his hand on his thigh, where it hurt. He'd almost forgotten about that wound. He couldn't even remember it being that bad earlier. Hiro assumed it was because his mind had been on other things.

"Hey, are you okay?" K asked. He knelt down and put a hand on Hiro's leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My cut still hurts, that's all."

"Then stay here and I'll get you something." The blond said. He could see the dismay on Hiro's face in reaction to his suggestion. He put a loose piece of hair behind Hiro's ear. "It's not like I'm going to leave the room and never come back. I'll make you some instant noodles so I won't take long. I promise."

"I know."

"I said," K repeated, making sure that Hiro was looking at him, "I promise."

"…Okay."

K smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead. "Okay."

"Yo, K!" called a voice from downstairs. "We just finished unpacking everything and setting it back up! Sorry if we messed a few things up, but we were doing it from memory, y'know?"

Both men looked at each other. "K…who was that?" asked Hiro.

"The movers. I thought they'd be gone by now."

There were footsteps echoing through the hallway as two pairs of feet came closer to the room. First, they came up the stairs and traveled the short journey from the stairwell to the guestroom where Hiro and K were sitting.

"K, did you hear me?" asked Mako as he stepped in front of the doorway, Pika in tow. "I said…"

There was a pause as all four men looked at each other.

"Hi there." Said Pika to Hiro. He waved shyly and Hiro waved back. "Are you feeling better?"

It suddenly occurred to Hiro that Pika had been there when he'd collapsed for a second time. "Yeah, thanks." He said.

"So K, are you going to introduce us?" Mako asked.

The blond blinked a few times, taking a few moments to process the request. "Oh! Sorry." He turned to his lover, "Hiro, that's Mako and Pika. They're the guys Tohma sent to help me move my stuff. Then, after I got that call from Judy, they helped me move it back. Mako, Pika, this is Hiro."

"Nice to meet you." Hiro said, bowing slightly.

"You too." The movers answered in unison.

"Hey, guys, would you mind staying here while I go make Hiro something to eat?"

Hiro looked from K to the movers, then back to K. He was really going to leave him alone with these two guys that Hiro had just met? Why couldn't they go down and make the damn food? Hell, if it meant K would stay, Hiro would say he wasn't hungry at all. K caught Hiro's look of distress.

"Don't worry. They're good guys. I'll be right back."

Hiro nodded slowly as K stood up and looked to Pika and Mako. "I won't be long. Just keep him company."

The two men agreed and K left the room. A short silence floated around the men for a time until Mako spoke. "So," he said, advancing to the bed, "you're Hiro, huh?"

The guitarist said "Yes, I am."

"K talks pretty fondly of you." Pika chirped in. "You were the only thing he talked about the whole time we were working with his stuff."

Hiro felt a little embarrassed that K had revealed his feelings to these two men so easily. And what did they mean by 'fondly'?

"Oh really?" Hiro managed in a semi-cool voice. He tried at least. He didn't really know what he should say to these guys. How much did they already know? Did they really know anything at all?

"Yeah, really." Said Pika. "It was actually really nice how much he kept saying he loved you. He was like a kid with his first crush." A small smile appeared on the poke' fanatic's face.

"K is a bit like a kid." Hiro said happily. "But that's one of his more entertaining qualities." The soft grin that came to Hiro's face as he said this made Mako and Pika look at each other.

"What?" the guitarist asked.

"Nothing." Said Mako.

"We're just thinking about how K is worrying for nothing." Added Pika.

Hiro was confused. "Worried? What's K worried about?"

The movers looked at each other and then back to Hiro. "Whether or not you love him of course." They said together, "It's the only thing on his mind."

The musician blushed. Why was this being brought up again? He didn't know, was that such a crime? Hiro just needed a little more time. If not to discover the feeling, then at least to get used to it. "I don't think I follow."

"We're saying that he's got nothing to worry about…" stated Mako.

"…because it's obvious that you do love him." Pika finished.

"And what gives you that idea?" Hiro said quickly.

Mischievous grins took over both of the movers' faces. "It's written all over your face!" They laughed. "The only way you could be more obvious is if you were wearing a T-shirt that said 'I love him'!"

The two chuckled at their joke, though Hiro was less amused. How obvious could it be to these complete strangers?

"Hey! Are you two antagonizing my boyfriend?" K called as he entered the room. He was holding a steaming cup of noodles with some disposable chopsticks. "Don't think I can't shoot either of you because I'm holding something."

"We believe you! We weren't doing anything, right Pika?"

"Yeah! Right, Hiro?"

The guitarist was silent. He was busy focusing on the food in K's hands. Had he really been this hungry this whole time? Oh well, it didn't matter. "Uhh..yeah sure. Can I have that?" he said, staring at the steaming cup.

K laughed and nodded. He walked to the younger man and handed him the noodles with the chopsticks. Hiro attacked it like a starving dog.

"Careful," K warned, "I don't want to have to bandage up your tongue too!"

"Don't make me eat you." Hiro said flatly.

A hearty chuckle was shared between the three remaining men. "I guess we should leave then," said Mako, "Our boss will get angry if we get eaten."

"If you say so. Thanks for all your help today you two."

"No problem. Call us again when you get back! We'll hang out or something." Said Pika.

A mutual 'see ya' rang through the room, with the exception of Hiro, who was too busy trying to drown himself with food. The two men left contently, leaving only the guitarist and the manager behind. As the finally contents of the cup were emptied by Hiro, K couldn't help grinning. He lay himself on his back next to the other man on the bed, resting his hands behind his head.

"What's up?" Hiro asked, looking over at the blond.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Can I ask what about?"

K nodded. "About how Judy and I are going to split everything." He said, bringing out a hand to scratch his nose, "It's probably going to work out fine though, since neither of us wants to be with the other. It's kind of nice to think that we'll both still be happy afterwards."

Hiro sounded in agreement. "When are you…we…leaving anyway?"

K thought for a moment. "Well, I was supposed to leave today, but thanks to the news, I decided I'd hold off the trip for a day or two. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," he said, "It won't take too long for me to pack, but I'm going to have to tell Shuichi. He might not be happy about my leaving for a whole month."

The blond smirked and propped himself up on his elbows. "Then just tell him it's all my fault. Tell him that I forced you to come with me because of some audition in America or something. That way he'll give me all the crap."

"You don't have to." Hiro said, stretching his arms. "It's about time he let the band have some sort of break. He could use the extra free time with Yuki or something."

"Alright, if you say so." K said. He glanced down at his wrist and examined his watch. It was starting to get late.

With a long groan, he pushed himself up from the bed and back onto his feet. "If you want to start packing, then you might want to go home now." he said, extending a hand to Hiroshi. "Maybe you could even call Shuichi."

Hiro eyed K's hand as though it might hurt him. He didn't want to leave, not yet. After everything he'd gone through to get here, the least K owed him was to spend the night, right?

"Is it okay if…I stay here?" Hiro asked, blushing. "I mean for the night."

K watched him for a moment. "Why? I'd love that, but, why?"

"B-because…I uh…my…leg?" Hiro tried, "Yeah! My leg! It still hurts a lot, and if I go home, I might aggravate the wound more! Then you'd have to postpone the trip even longer! And besides that I…" he swallowed timidly, "I need you."

The American stared at Hiro for a moment. "Dear Lord, I was hoping you'd finish that statement with 'inside me'."

Upon hearing K's words, Hiro blushed even more furiously, severe annoyance on his face. Despite the sting when he moved, Hiro made the effort to stand give K a whack to the head, to which he responded with a loud 'ow'.

"You pervert." Hiro spat.

Rubbing the now pulsating spot on his head, K laughed. "Hey, I was just playing! Aren't I allowed to have a little fun?"

Hiro humphed. He crossed his arms and turned away from the blond, not wanting to answer. There was a soft sigh that escaped the older man as he wrapped his arms around Hiro from the back. "Pretty please, Hiro? I'm not going to lie and tell you I don't want to have sex with you, but I really was just having a laugh!"

The red head loosened up. He uncrossed his arms and turned back. "Fine." He said in a small voice. K's smile widened and he bent down to kiss Hiro again, which made the guitarist smile into his lover's lips.

"Let's go downstairs." K suggested after he pulled away. Hiro nodded happily. However, his happy feeling lasted only a moment and was soon replaced by fear when he suddenly felt his feet being swept out from under him.

"What the…!"

In one swift motion, K had taken Hiro into his arms, holding him like a groom would hold his new bride. Without thinking, Hiro wrapped his arms around K's neck to keep himself from feeling like he was going to fall. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"To bring you downstairs of course!" K said smiling. "You said your leg was still hurting you, so there's no way I'm letting you walk the way down."

Hiro was touched that K wanted to keep him from being hurt anymore. "Thanks." He said. K replied with his grin before starting to walk out of the room.

'This is kind of nice.' He thought to himself. Subconsciously, Hiro snuggled his body closer to K's as he went down step-by-step. He was surprised that he was actually feeling good about this. Hiro was, dare he say it, excited to spend an entire month alone with K. It was enough to make his heart beat a little faster.

"Hiro, are alright? I can feel your heart going crazy." K said as they finally reached the first floor. The blond eyed the couch and made his way over, gently placing Hiro on it.

"It's nothing." Hiro said smiling.

'I like the way it feels.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuma-san?" called the nurse into the room. Ryuichi was lying in his bed, facing the large window, looking out at the sunset. He made a large effort to look over to the nurse, who was standing in the doorway, chart in hand.

"Yes, what?" he asked in a monotone.

"You have a visitor. Should I let him in?"

Ryuichi flicked his hand at her, saying "Whatever."

He heard the woman scoff as she closed the door. 'It doesn't matter.' He thought, 'I honestly don't care.'

The pop idol was still getting over his loss. How could he lose to Yuki? That cold hearted bastard could never love Shuichi as much as he did! He would never be able to show as much affection as he could. He barely even had anything in common with Shuichi! So why? Why?! Why did he lose?!

He clutched the blanket that was covering him from the waist down. His brow furrowed and his teeth clenched. It wasn't fair!

"You look angry. Maybe I should come back later." Said a new voice.

Ryuichi looked over to the doorway. "What do you want, Tohma." Ryuichi spat.

"Oh, nothing much." The president said pulling a chair over to the bedside, "I just came to see how you are. That, and I wanted to let you know how much of a pain in the ass it was keeping this whole thing on the down low. Do you know how many people I had to pay off to sip their mouths shut?"

"You really don't want me to guess do you?" the singer sighed, making the effort to turn over and face his band mate. "Because I'm letting you know right now, you'll be waiting for an answer for a long time."

Tohma laughed. "Alright. But in all seriousness, how are you feeling Ryuichi?"

The singer wanted t scream. 'How do you think I'm feeling?!' he wanted to say, 'How would you feel if you were in my position?'

"I'm fine." He said curtly. "I'm just fine."

"Are you talking about your body, or your heart?"

"What the hell do you think?" Ryuichi snapped. "Not only did I just get rejected, but I got beaten up by the guy I lost to! I swear, as soon as they let me go, I'm heading straight over to Shuichi's house and taking care of that Eiri Yuki once and for all!"

The pop idol had clenched his fists and sat up. He was becoming angrier by the second, and the only thing that was stopping him from getting up and leaving was the pain in his stomach.

"Why don't you let it go?" Tohma asked. "It's obvious that Shuichi loves my Eiri."

Ryuichi glared. "'Let it go'? I can't just let it go! I love Shuichi! I always have!"

"And how long has Shuichi loved you?" Tohma countered. He smirked in triumph as Ryuichi averted his gaze. It was obvious he wouldn't have a reply to something like that. Tohma sighed. "You know Ryuichi, not too long ago, I probably would have taken advantage of your feelings for Shuichi."

The singer mocked a laugh. "Why? So that we could split them up?"

"Of course. I could have my Eiri back, and you could have Shuichi all to yourself."

"I'd have been ecstatic about a plan like that." Ryuichi said.

"I'm not surprised." The blond said, "And to be honest, I'd love to spend more time with Eiri too. But I know that I can't just steal him away anymore anytime that I want."

The singer exhaled sharply through his nose. "You could if you wanted to. Why don't you?"

Tohma chuckled. "I guess because now I understand more about the bond between those two. It really is like something out of this world."

"How so?" Ryuichi questioned.

"Because of everything they've been through." Tohma explained. He moved some bangs from his eyes; a futile attempt in retrospect as they fell right back into place. "Look at their relationship. They've had to go through the media, me, themselves, Yuki Kitazawa, Kaneda, and now you! And yet, do you know what happened today?"

Ryuichi shook his head.

"They tried to save what little they still had. Each one was trying to protect the other. Don't you think it's amazing that no matter what seems to happen those two always end up together? After so much, don't you think they deserve a break?"

"All's fair in love and war." He countered quickly. "That means no breaks."

Tohma was about to counter when the nurse poked her head in once again. "Sakuma-san?" she called once more. Ryuichi shot her a glare.

"Yes, what can he do for you?" Tohma answered, his usual fake smile attempting to brighten the mood. The nurse huffed. It was clear that she was starting to lose her patience with Ryuichi's bad attitude.

"There's someone else here to see him."

"Please, send them in." Seguchi said. The nurse bowed and closed the door behind her. He turned back to the singer.

"Well, it looks like someone else decided not to give up on you and your new habits." He said. Ryuichi merely scoffed.

A minute or so later, the door to the room opened again. Both heads turned to see who it was.

"Sorry to disrupt you, sir," said Kyra as she slowly approached her boss. "But I thought I should tell you that you're going to be late for your meeting with Mr. Nagasaki. If you leave now, you should make it on time."

"Ah, that's right." Tohma said, "I'd forgotten about that, what with all these _happenings_." He made an effort to look at Ryuichi, a smile clearly hiding his displeasure. "I'll leave now."

He stood up from his chair and nodded in Ryuichi's direction, and left.

"Aren't you going with him?" the singer spat.

"No," Kyra said, sticking out her tongue as a bonus. "I want to stay here. I want to…"

"Wait," Ryuichi said, "let me guess. You're here to tell me exactly what Tohma did, right? How I should give Shuichi and Yuki 'a break'? Well, I've got news for you sweetheart, you've got no idea what I'm feeling right now, so..!"

The singer was caught mid sentence when Kyra held a gun up to his forehead.

"Shut up." She said coldly. "You're right, I don't know. And guess what _sweetheart_, I don't give a damn. The only thing I need to know is that you tried to hurt my friend. That's reason enough for me to say whatever the hell I want to you. Now, I'm going to warn you once, and only once."

Ryuichi made a loud 'gulp' noise.

"If this ever, and I mean _ever_ happens again, without Shuichi's consent…"

She cocked the gun slowly, and started to grin.

"I'm just going to have to take off that pretty little head of yours with my friend Mr.Imgonnakilljoodead, here. Are we clear?"

"Quite." The singer said.

"Good!" she chirped. She put her good friend back in its holder. "I'm glad we got this little matter cleaned up! Now I can rest easy."

A little spring in her step, Kyra headed for the door.

"Yeah," Ryuichi mumbled, "and now you can stop being the bitch."

A bullet, which was mere centimeters from his nose, suddenly whizzed past him and into the wall, where it made a hole and started to smoke. A bead of sweat running down the side of his head, he turned to see Kyra pointing her silent pistol in his direction, smirking.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** "So I said to my docta, I said 'I'm nervous I'm always nervous', and he said 'well maybe it's all the coffee you drink' and I said 'what', and he said 'coffee' and I said 'yes, I would love some!'"

If anyone can tell me where that line comes from, you get a big fat cookie filled with love!

If you can't…you STILL get a big fat cookie filled with love! Isn't that great:D

Anyway, about le chapter, FINALLY we've got an actual THING forming between Hiro and K, which took freaking long enough -.- but whatever, I'm really sorry this took so long! I tried, I really did!

MUST….TRY…HARDER….FOR…READER FRIENDS….

Any mistakes I missed, please alert me! And with that, I'm off!


	8. It's Business Time

**A/N:** No one to blame here but me T.T Curse me and my short attention span! But since I am just a bit shallow, I'd like to say that the delay of this thing is partially due to the series 'NANA' and its freaking sweet awesomeness.

I feel better about myself now :D

PS, Anyone notice that the last three chapter titles have been Nickelback songs? I didn't even notice until I went back to reread LOL

I loves me some Nickleback...

**Disclaimer:** Now for some impressions! This is me, not owning Gravitation or its characters!

(Absolutely nothing changes)

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small hum came from Hiro as his eyes fluttered open. The bright light of the sun made him squint, so he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. He tried opening his eyes again, this time having a much easier time, though everything still looked a little blurry.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow card!" exclaimed a voice. Hiro turned his head to see that the T.V. was still on, now tuned into some kids anime.

"We must've fallen asleep." He thought aloud.

Something beneath him exhaled slowly, and it was only then that Hiro realized that he was still lying on K's chest, caught in the older man's embrace. His arms were still wrapped around his body, keeping him warmer than the blanket that was draped over them was. He looked up carefully as not to disturb his sleeping partner.

He was still sleeping.

Hiro smiled and went back to resting his head on the American. He could hear the beat of K's heart keeping an even pace. It was such a pretty sound, and the feeling of being this close to the man made him feel wonderful. Who would've thought that he'd be happy about being in a position like this with K? Hell, not too long ago, the man wasn't even that big a part of his thoughts.

'And now look what he's done to me,' Hiro thought fondly.

Hiro gently pulled himself closer to his lover's face, and pushed some hair back behind his ear. He leaned down and softly touched his lips to K's, savoring the feeling. He knew it wouldn't take long to get a reaction from him. Even though it was merely a passing observation, Hiro was truly surprised that after less than a day how much more comfortable he was with showing affection to his partner.

A few seconds in, Hiro felt a hand gingerly touch the back of his head and push him into him kiss a little more. Hiro wanted to laugh; it was just like the first time they'd kissed back at the hospital.

"Good morning," he said when he pulled away.

"I agree," K replied. Looking a great deal like a cat, K stretched his arms behind him, arching his back, and in turn lifting Hiro into the air for a moment as well. The pillows below them shifted along with the older man, and one even chose to fall to the ground.

"Did you sleep well?" K asked.

"I did for the most part," He replied. He rolled his shoulder in its socket, trying to work out the small kink that had nested there, "I'm not used to sleeping on couches, so I'm just a little sore."

"You should have told me that," K said, resting his hand on the younger man's head, "You fell asleep first. If I'd known you'd wake up sore, I would have brought you upstairs."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Hiro replied. He raised his hand and removed K's from his scalp. "I slept fine."

K smirked. "That wouldn't have anything to do with me, would it?"

The hint of seductiveness in K's tone made Hiro blush faster than a girl in a Heath Ledger movie. He wanted to bury his face behind something, but there was nothing around that would do the job. Hiro decided that folding his arms and looking away would suffice.

The blond howled with laughter and sat up on his elbows. "Hey," he called. Gently, K reached up and turned Hiro's head in his direction, "Have I ever told you that _I love you_?"

Hiro had to process K's words for a moment; he wasn't used to hearing English so early in the morning. "_I love you_? You mean 'I love you'?" he repeated.

"That's the one." K smiled.

Hiro slowly lay himself down again on top of K's chest. "I think you might have mentioned it as I was falling asleep."

"Did I now?"

Hiro nodded against him, "Yep," he said, "I was lying down just like this."

The blond hummed a little, "And then what happened?" he asked. K put a hand on his back, easily making his way up.

Catching onto K's playful game, Hiro continued. "I was starting to fall asleep; I wasn't even interested in what we were watching anymore. I was too busy focusing on keeping my eyes open."

"Mmhmm," K said in agreement, "Go on."

K's hand had made its way to the middle of Hiro's back. "I remember an explosion on the screen before I finally gave up and closed my eyes."

"Ah yes, it's starting to come back to me now," K said. The conversation had become a whisper, like something between two thieves in the night. With a softened state of mind, K managed to snuggle a little closer to the guitarist, bringing Hiro's head under his chin. "I brought you close to me like this, and I put my mouth by your ear."

The butterflies had returned to Hiro's tummy with a vengeance as he placed a hand over his belly button and swallowed a little in excitement. His pulse slowly making its way all over his body, Hiro listened intently to K's now almost silent voice.

"And as you started to go limp in my arms, I whispered…"

The American's hand had halted at the back of Hiro's skull, making the guitarist lift his head to meet his gaze at a very close range. He leaned in closer to Hiro and gently grazed the younger man's cheek with his lips.

"Whispered what?" Hiro coaxed.

K smirked, "I whispered… 'What do you want for breakfast?'"

Hiro frowned and pulled back, raising an eyebrow, "That's funny, I don't remember that part."

K laughed and played with Hiro's red locks, "Just curious," K replied dreamily, "I figured since you haven't been eating much, you'd want something."

Annoyed, Hiro nodded and shifted himself into a wedge between K's body and the sofa, allowing the man access to get up. He had been warped by their playful flashback, and felt cheated that he didn't get the ending he wanted. He was actually excited thinking about K telling him he loved him again.

Despite what he thought, Hiro's expression didn't go unnoticed by the American, and was surprised when he planted a surprise kiss on his cheek. "I love you," he whispered into Hiro's ear as he had the previous night. Hiro wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the tingling sensation he got when K told him he loved him, or by the fact that K figured out the problem so quickly.

"So what can I make you?" K asked again. He finally stood up from the sofa and placed his hands on his hips. Spreading his legs shoulder width apart, he used this stance to keep his balance as he leaned back to crack his spine. "What are you in the mood for?"

Even as his stomach growled, Hiro wasn't so sure that he wanted to eat anything made by the blond. Despite the fact that K had managed to make some instant noodles the previous day, one could hardly count that as cooking. Faced with the idea of actually eating something this man _made_ only made Hiro remember the cooking show incident. For goodness sakes, the man had eaten _Shuichi's_ cooking and survived, even calling it tasty! Who knows what kind of evil creatures had crawled their way out of _this_ kitchen!

"No preference then?" K clarified, "Alright, my choice!"

Hiro's eyes widened as K scampered away and into the dreaded room, off to make some sort of concoction that he'd be able to call breakfast.

The blond returned a short while later with two plates, each with one steaming hot pancake on each. They each had a small cup of syrup on the side along with a fork and knife. He gently handed it to Hiroshi, sitting next to him on the couch. The TV hadn't been shut off yet, so it was now playing yet another kids' show called Let's Play in English.

Hiro took a moment to stare down at his plate. He took a whiff of the air and was surprised by the fact that it actually smelled…edible! Hell, he'd even go as far to say it smelled good!

"Are you going to eat it, or are you going to look at it?" K laughed.

Hiro's head snapped over to look at K, then back down at the plate. "Right…" he said from a distance. With caution, he picked up the utensils and cut himself a piece of the food in front of him. A tiny triangle sat at the end of Hiro's fork, and slowly, it made its way into his mouth.

There was a short pause.

"…Hiro? Are you alright?" asked K.

"HOLY CRAP!" The guitarist exclaimed. He ripped the fork from his mouth and slammed it back onto the plate. His attention then shifted to K, who was frozen thanks to the surprise from Hiro's outburst.

The American turned to look at Hiro as well. His lover was currently holding a hand over his mouth and pointing at him with the other. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"YOU CAN COOK!" Hiro screamed.

K laughed awkwardly. "Just because I have a stomach of iron doesn't mean I don't have taste."

"But…but…but…" Hiro was finding it difficult to form a sentence. Since when did the crazy blond know how to make _good_ food?

"But what? Don't look at me like that!" K laughed. He flicked Hiro lightly on the forehead, making him cringe, "I had to learn how to cook when Michael was born. Judy was just starting her acting career and was always out. So when we ran out of baby food, I had to make the kid something. It just so happens breakfast was my specialty."

"I never expected you to be able to cook. I guess you just don't look the part."

K laughed, "We Americans are full of surprises."

"_GRASS, GRASS, THIS IS GRASS!!!! GRASS IS GREEN!!! GREEN GRASS!!!!"_

Both men turned to the screaming television. An American man with a guitar was pounding the ground with his hands, trying to show a group of Japanese children how to say 'grass' and 'green' in English. They giddily copied the man's actions, beating the ground with their hands and shouting back, "_GREEN GRASS! GREEN GRASS!"_

The men looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment before bursting out into laughter. They chuckled for a good minute or so, renewing the passion in their giggles each time their eyes met. By the time they started to calm themselves, each was breathing heavily, pushing out the last few laughs.

"Oh God…it's official: I'm leaving you for that man." Hiro laughed, pointing to the television set.

K, who was still trying to calm himself, started up again. "Ha, what?" he chortled, "I finally have you, and after a day you want to drop me for a guy who teaches children to beat the ground like apes?"

"And that grass is green!" Hiro added.

K gawked playfully and reached for both of their plates. He carefully placed them on the floor, being watched carefully by Hiro.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that," he said, referring to his uneaten pancake. He looked at the blond's face, and was silenced by the mischievous look in his eyes. Hiro swallowed hard.

"K…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked cautiously.

Before he knew what was going on, K had Hiroshi pinned under him, in a position of complete defenselessness, just as he had so many other times. His wrists were held level with the middle of his neck by K's hands, and both of their faces were rather close together.

"I should have known," Hiro said, the corner of his mouth twitching a little.

K smirked, "What else did you expect? If you're going to try and leave me, I'll just have to prove my worth to you."

Hiro felt himself blush. "I-it was just a joke! You don't need to prove anything; at least not this early in the morning...or this close to pancakes!"

"Oh really?" K laughed, "So, tonight, when I pin you down again after seven o'clock with no breakfast present, you'll comply? Because if that's all it takes, I'll wait in the bedroom all day, I swear I will."

Hiro had a sinking feeling that K wasn't playing. With so little force it was almost undetected, Hiro tried to move his wrists. He wanted to see how the blond would react to him trying to get free. There was a slight pause before K did something Hiro didn't expect.

He loosened his grip for a moment, but then changed his mind. K tightened his grip again, making it even more powerful than before. Apparently, he meant business, and Hiro wasn't about to faint his way out of this one.

Smirk never faltering, K leaned down and stopped just short of Hiro's lips. The closeness, while not unfamiliar, still had the power to make his insides melt and is brain scramble.

"That's a dirty trick," Hiro breathed, "You know I can't resist you when you do this. It's just like the other day when you had me against the wall."

K hummed a laugh, "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're not completely afraid of your sex drive."

"I'm not afraid of my sex drive!" Hiro protested, "I just-"

K cut him off with a kiss. "If that's true," he said, pulling away, "then show me."

----------------------------------------------------

"Whew, thank God I'm finally here!" Exclaimed a voice outside of Hiro's home. It was the voice of a man, who was not much older than Hiro himself. His short brown hair was a mess, though this style managed to fit him. His eyes were currently covered by a pair of sunglasses. With hands stationed on his hips, this character looked like quite the cool cat.

He examined Hiro's door from top to bottom, grinning as he thought of the surprise that would be on Hiro's face when he found him. "Maybe I should have called him and said I was coming for a visit." He thought briefly. After all, Hiro was never exactly thrilled whenever he came around.

This man simply brushed the thought off. 'He loves it when I come to see him, he just won't admit it,' he concluded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a loose key that Hiro had given him, saying that it was for emergencies only.

"Ah well," he shrugged, "We'll just say that this counts as one."

The man put his key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. With enough enthusiasm to make Edgar Allen Poe smile, he burst through the door, shouting.

"HEEEY, LITTLE BROTHER!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I'm done," called K as he entered the room. He was dressed in a new brown button down shirt and jeans, "You can take your shower now if you want."

A mortified Hiro was sitting on the couch, refusing to look at K, or anything else in the room besides the floor. Every once in a while, he'd rub his neck, tenderly caressing the raw spot.

"Hiro, did you hear me?" K asked, sitting next to Hiroshi once again. The guitarist had been spaced out, but as K came close to him, he returned from his daze.

"K, look, I'm really sorry," he said again, for the twentieth time in the last half hour. Hiro's eyes roamed the man's face for a moment before focusing on the band-aid under K's left eye.

The blond laughed and shook his head, "Hiro, don't be! I'm not! I still think it's cute."

Hiro avoided K's gaze again and recalled the incident that took place not that long ago.

"_Ah…" Hiro exhaled as K made a trail of kisses from his mouth down his cheek and to his neck. Thanks to K's coaxing, the two men had ended up in a 'trial period', trying to find out just how far was too far. It started with a kiss, which was now progressing and really making the snowball gain momentum as it rolled down hill. _

_Hiro had wrapped his arms around K's neck, subconsciously pulling him closer. Much to his surprise, Hiro was really enjoying the attention K was giving him. The wonderful sensation each peck brought, each heartbeat that seemed to ring in his ears, all of this was almost too much to handle!_

"_Hiro," K said lovingly into his skin. Slowly, he brought his head down and lifted Hiro's shirt, exposing the majority of his stomach. Because he wasn't expecting this, Hiroshi lifted his head and gently place K's forehead with his, getting the older man's attention._

"_What are you doing?"He asked quietly. He knew damn well what K was doing, but for some reason, the question had popped out of his mouth. _

_K looked up so that their foreheads were touching. He was still smiling, "I'm trying to take your shirt off of course." He kissed Hiro again, almost like he was bribing him. _

_Silently, Hiro lifted his arms and let K remove his T-shirt. Almost as soon as he had it off, K started taking off his own shirt. It was going smoothly until he hit the third button, where he continued to fumble. _

_Turning pink, Hiro reached out and put his hands on K's, moving them away and taking the job into his own hands. Surprised, K had no idea how to react."Hiro…?" _

"_Let me do it," Hiro said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. _

_K blinked in realization, and nodded. It felt like an eternity for Hiro, undoing the shirt button by button. Eventually, he finished, and K immediately ripped the rest of it off of his body. He only gave Hiro a few seconds to examine his build before pushing him down again, kissing his now bare chest. _

_Hiro moaned again, bringing his hands up to grab K's golden hair. Each time his lips made contact with Hiro's skin, it was like a little explosion, sending his head into one tizzy after another. _

"_Hiro…" K purred again. He brought himself up to kiss him, starting his trail all over again. K made his way from Hiro's lips, to the side of his mouth, back to his neck, where he started to suck roughly. He would nibble and lick one spot over and over again, making Hiro's breathing increasingly labored. _

'_I can barely think straight,' was one of the only coherent thoughts that managed to pass through his head. 'I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from-'_

_CHOMP_

"_OUCH!" Hiro yelled in agony. Without thinking, Hiro shoved his hands under K and pushed the American off of him. His hands then rushed straight up to his neck, where he could feel a new stinging ache. "You bit me! I think you tried to eat me!!" he exclaimed. _

"_And I think you killed my back…oww…" _

_Hiro realized that K was now flat on his back on the floor, clearly in pain, yet still managing to smile like an idiot. There was a small coffee table between the sofa and the television with sharp corners, and K had cut his cheek on the edge. _

"_Holy crap, are you alright?" _

K was fine, and so was Hiro. Afterwards though, K was forced to take a shower. When Hiroshi threw him, he'd landed on one of the plates of pancakes, which was covered in sugary goodness. Needless to say, when he finally became vertical again, his back was covered in the stuff.

"I think we should get going," Hiro said in a small voice, "If you want to leave tomorrow, I need to get home and pack."

"Sure," K grinned. Some hair had fallen over the new red mark on Hiro's neck, and K made it his job to move it out of the way so he could see it.

"Why do you keep looking at it?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," K said, and started twirling a piece of Hiro's hair in his fingers, "I guess it just makes it feel more real. I feel more at peace now than I have in months."

Hiro pushed out a laugh, "There's such a thing as peace for you?"

"It's your fault I'm like this," K countered, "Blame yourself!"

Hiro showed a little smile and stretched his back. "Alright, fine. But let's have the record show that I've done a damn good job."

"Shut up and go get ready," K smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was half an hour before they were out the door. With Hiro's leg bothering him still, he took a few pain killers given to him by K. After a quick shower (which he later realized was pointless since he was going to put the same clothes on anyway), Hiro gathered himself and got into the car with K.

"All ready?" the blond asked just as Hiro was putting his bottom on the seat.

"Yep, let's go," Hiro replied.

Even though the ride was a silent one, it was far from a pregnant pause. Sitting the car with them, any person could tell that both men were content just being in each other's company. K was wearing a soothing smile, while Hiro was weighing his chin on his hand, looking out the window.

The redhead had a passing thought about the man sitting next to him: 'I wonder what he's thinking.' He was unaware that K was thinking the same thing.

Fifteen minutes after their departure, they arrived in front of Hiro's apartment building.

"Damnit," Hiro thought out loud, gazing up at the structure. K turned the key, draining the life from the machine just as quickly as it had been given.

"What? Did you forget something?" he asked. Trying to be playful, he reached over and placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "Don't worry Hiro, you can't get pregnant from a hickey."

"I will hurt you," Hiro said flatly.

"Naw, you liked it."

"Anyway," Hiro groaned, "I just realized that I've never been out of the country. I don't have suitcase large enough to carry clothes for a whole month."

The blond rolled his eyes, laughing at how little the problem was. For a second K thought it might have been something important. "Why didn't you remember sooner? I have plenty of extra bags back at my place. You wouldn't believe how much crap I had when I first moved to Japan."

Hiro shrugged, "I guess it didn't cross my mind."

Sighing, the blond put the key back in the ignition and brought the vehicle back to life. "Here's what we'll do: I'll go back to my place and get you a suitcase or two, and you go upstairs and start getting your stuff together."

Listening to K was almost like listening to his mother. Still, that seemed to be the best way to get the job done. "That sounds fine to me. So, I'll see you back here in half an hour?"

"You got it."

Reaching over to the handle, Hiro was about to open the door when K grabbed him by the wrist. Confused, he turned his head back to face K, who was trying to convey some sort of message through his facial expression. Hiro wasn't following.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot something else," K answered as though it was plain as day.

"I did?"

K groaned and rolled his eyes again, "You idiot! You forgot to kiss me goodbye!"

Looking at K's expression now, Hiroshi couldn't help but think it resembled a face that Shuichi used whenever he was upset about something while talking over aim. If memory served him correctly, it looked a little something like this: D: .

Imagining the icon made Hiro giggle, which only made K pout more.

"Hey! I'm serious!" he pushed, "I could get into an accident and then you'll never see me again, and you'll be all: 'OMG I wish I'd given him a kiss goodbye'! I'm saving you from feeling guilty for the rest of your life! I'm not leaving 'till- mmph!"

A quick kiss attack silenced the older man in a second.

"There," Hiro said as pulled away, "now you can go."

Leaving K speechless, he finally pulled the handle and stepped out of the car, onto the pavement. He was walking away when K opened the window and yelled after him:

"You did that just to shut me up! Couldn't you have at least _acted _like you were my lover?!"

Hiro laughed, "What, and give you ideas? I don't think so!"

"There aren't any ideas that you could give me that I don't already have!" K countered. Pointing his index finger at Hiro and smirking he called: "I'll get you for this later!"

"I'm shaking," Hiro smirked in return.

"Don't worry, you will be."

Content with getting the last word, K rolled up the window, turned around and sped off.

Still smirking, Hiro shook his head as he finally began his trek up the stairs to his apartment, walking past the other doors until he reached the last one, his. Hiro reached into his pocket, groping for the key to the door, running his fingers over the total contents before eventually coming across the desired object. He slipped it out quickly and placed it in the lock, putting his hand on the handle, and started to turn it until he stopped short.

The door was open.

Hiro was frozen in that position for a moment, running through all the possibilities in his head. Had he been robbed? Was there someone waiting for him inside to kill him? Perhaps there was a mob of fans that had found their way in and were waiting to ambush him. Maybe it was…

Before Hiro had the chance to come up with another scenario, he felt the door being pulled from him, and still gripping the handle, he began to fall with it. Too surprised to move, Hiro almost lost his balance, but managed to break his fall with another body that caught him before he dipped too far.

'Oh my God, why did it have to be the killer?' Hiro cried in his mind, 'I'd rather face the fans!'

He cringed into the one who caught him, but it was short lived as he heard the person's voice.

"Hey, little brother, you're finally home!" Yuji said smiling and rubbing Hiro's head with a free hand, "I was wondering where you got to!"

Realizing that it was actually his brother, and not a murderer, Hiro clenched his fists, grabbing Yuji's shirt rather roughly. He raised his head and lifted his brother a few inches of the ground as well.

"What the hell, Yuji?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hiro shouted.

"H-Hey! Hiro, put me down! Didn't you miss your big brother?" Yuji begged, putting his hands up in defenselessness.

After a few more seconds of making Yuji endure his soul penetrating glare, Hiro sighed and put his brother down. "Damnit, you're lucky you're related to me or else I'd hurt you for real."

Yuji laughed and thanked his little bro for not maiming him.

Hiro groaned and took a can of soda from the fridge, opening the top and taking a swig. "So Yuji, is there any reason in particular that you're in my house?"

The older male took a seat on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, I was hoping I could stay for a few days. I've got an audition coming up in the area and I thought it would be better to stay with you than some hotel."

"And when were you planning on discussing this with me?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I tried calling you, but you left your phone here," Yuji said. He motioned his nose in the direction of the cell that was sitting on the dresser.

'Note to self: never forget that thing again,' Hiro thought.

"Anyway, what do you say, little bro? Can I crash here for a while?"

Hiro was about to force out an annoyed 'yes', but he recalled that it wouldn't matter since he wasn't going to be there for a few weeks because he was leaving for the US.

"Yuji…I'm leaving," Hiro stated, sipping from the can again.

The older brother was more than surprised. "What?!" he exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

Hiro was quiet for a minute, just staring at the can of Coke in his hand. By telling Yuji the truth, he'd have to tell him all about what was going on with him and K. There was no way he wanted to 'come out' to his brother, not yet. If there was any way he could avoid it, he would.

"It's band stuff," he lied, "I'll be gone for a few weeks."

He walked over and took a seat next to Yuji on the bed. The older brother stared at him for a minute before asking another question. "Hiro, are you limping?"

The guitarist stopped breathing. He hadn't even noticed that he was walking abnormally. Trying to come up with an excuse that Yuji wouldn't pry into, Hiro absentmindedly started to rub his neck, drawing attention to the mark K had left on him as proof of Hiro being his. When Yuji got a glimpse of it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. His attention completely switched from Hiro's walking habits to what he thought was on his neck.

"Hey…Hiro, is that a hickey?" he asked, his voice getting higher with each word in amazement.

Immediately, Hiro cursed himself and tried to cover up the red mark with his hand. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly thinking of K, Hiro looked over at the clock. He had no idea when K was coming back, because he didn't know how long ago he'd arrived. For all Hiro knew, K was going to pop in the door any second.

"Move your hand," Yuji said. He reached out and grabbed the hand that was covering the spot he was trying to look at. Hiro tried to stop him, but Yuji was too fast. He removed the obstacle that was blocking his vision and gaped when he saw that the hickey was indeed real.

"Oh my God…" Yuji mouthed. He shoved his face even closer to the mark, trying to take in the reality that his little brother, the one who used to cry whenever a cat came around or would wet the bed, was involved in a sexual situation.

"L-Look, Yuji, I can explain…" Hiro started. He placed his hands on Yuji's shoulders and pushed him back, only to be met with his brother's tight embrace.

"MY BABY BOY IS FINALLY A MAN!" Yuji cried. Literally, he cried.

Hiro huffed and pushed his brother away. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Just because Mom isn't here doesn't mean you have to take her place!" he scolded.

"BUT HIRO!!!" Pouted Yuji, "You…You…OH GOD I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!!"

Hiro gave his brother a firm whack on the head, "I didn't get anyone pregnant you idiot. I haven't even gone 'all the way' yet." Hiro took a moment to place a hand on his neck, "This was just…experimentation."

Yuji blinked a few tears away. "But…I want my babies…"

"Not from me," Hiro shot.

Yuji sighed, "Fine, I can wait. But in all seriousness little brother, who did the dirty deed? Was it that Ayaka chick you were telling me about? She looks way too innocent to do _that _kind of damage," he said, looking at the mark again.

The redhead kept silent.

"Well, will you at least tell me her name?" Yuji asked.

There was a long pause before Hiro finally gave in. "K," he said.

"'Kei?'" Yuji repeated, "What characters is that written with?" he asked.

"None," Hiro replied, "It's an American name, and K likes to spell it with the English alphabet. As in the letter 'K'"

"Oh," said Yuji in realization, "How long have you been seeing each other?"

Hiro was about to ask to switch the subject when there was rapping at the door. He froze in his seat.

Yuji, who didn't know any better, looked from his baby brother to the loud door. "Hiro?" he asked.

He got no response.

"Alright, fine. I guess I'll answer it," Yuji said, shrugging. "Y'know, that's kinda rude, having your guests open the door for other guests. Shame, little brother."

It was only when Hiro thought a of a smart-ass response to Yuji's comment that he realized that Yuji was about to open the door for K. Though in the back of his head he knew it wouldn't do anything, Hiro reached out and told Yuji to stop, which his brother promptly ignored.

"Why? I'm just getting the door since you're off in Lala Land," he called back, turning the handle and opening the portal.

The next few events happened so quickly that no one really understood what was going on until it was too late. As Yuji opened the door, a large mass of person came at him, pinning him to the ground and capturing him in a passionate kiss. Hiro, who was too busy panicking about Yuji _opening_ the door, didn't really feel the impact of K's mistake until their crash to the floor brought him back to the present. And K, well…the only thing K noticed was that his lover had gotten taller.

Staring for a moment, Hiro shook his head and without thinking yelled at the pair on the floor, "K, WAKE UP!"

"K?!?" yelled Yuji into K's lips.

"Hiro?" K asked, releasing Yuji's mouth to look around for the source of Hiroshi's voice. When he finally saw the guitarist standing by the bed, his face went pale as he slowly looked down to the body below him.

"But I…" he stuttered, "You…I was…"

Hiro blushed and his eyes under a hand. "K, that's my brother, Yuji. Yuji…that's K…my boyfriend."

The two men on the floor, who were both looking at Hiro, turned back to look at each other.

"BROTHER?!?!?"

"BOYFRIEND?!?!?"

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And the plot thickens! I do so wonder what Yuji will think of K and Hiro's relationship. Though, I'm looking forward more to his reaction to the kiss XD

Anyway, lots o' lovey-dovey stuffs in this piece o' work, so….it's like a WAY belated Valentine's Day thing XD I wanted to have it up by the 14th, but…AH WELL, POINT IS, IT'S UP AND I'M NOT DEAD:D

I know I didn't have anything about Shuichi and Ryuichi in this chapter, but I just wanted to focus on Hiro and K for now (since the story IS supposed to be about them after all).

And uhh…That's all I got! Any mistakes, please alert me, and 10 reviews please! So with that, I'm off :D

Oh, by the way, that "Let's Play in English" scence that was in the chapter earlier...that's a real show, and they actually did that. When my friend showed it to me, I nearly died laughing XD

Lol...CCS reference...XD


End file.
